FORBIDDEN
by Liese24Rob7
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood acquaintances. When they meet again as adults sparks fly but their families are against any relationship outside of friendship. Will they comply with their family wishes or is the chemistry too much to ignore?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters from this story where brought to life by the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I have only borrowed them and tossed them into my own story. I own nothing but the idea for the storyline…please don't copy it without my permission. Enjoy!**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank the many who have pushed me to write this particularly ShellsSexBoots and to the amazing people who Beta'd for me Binky911(YOU ROCK) and KatBug86! **

**FORBIDDEN**

Chapter 1

~ BELLA POV ~

Click. Click. Click. Summer in Forks._ Sigh_. What could be more exciting? It was one of those boring Saturday mornings with nothing to do. Just my cat and I watching a multitude of channels on the TV. Charlie had gone on a fishing trip for the weekend, and I was left home alone. I was petting Felix and zoning out to the sounds of his purring when the phone rang.

It was Renee, my mom. "Hey baby, do you remember Carlisle and Esme Cullen? They're in Seattle visiting with Aunt Carmen and I thought you might like to visit with me. I know you haven't seen Alice in awhile, and I thought we could drive out and stay the night. Unless you have something better to do...?" I could hear by the sarcasm in her tone she knew exactly what I was doing.

"I would love to go. Is Phil going to drive?" I asked.

"No, Phil's got a game this weekend, so he's out of town." Phil was my Mom's husband. He played minor league baseball. I was surprised to hear that he was out of town and Mom hadn't gone with him like she usually did. I supposed that visiting Aunt Carmen trumped that particular game.

"Oh, okay just give me half an hour to shower, put something on and pack a bag. I'll pick you up, ok?" She agreed, and we hung up so we could get ready for the short trip.

Aunt Carmen was my Mom's sister and Alice, her daughter, wasn't just my cousin but also my best friend. Uncle Eleazar had moved the Denali family to Seattle after he received a fantastic job offer. He thought there would be better opportunities there for their son, Emmett and Alice. Life had gotten so busy that we hadn't seen each other in awhile so it would be nice to have a visit.

I reached for my Blackberry to send Alice a message, inadvertently knocking Felix to the floor. He was not an amused kitty.

BBMessage from Bella:: Cuz! Coming to see your ass! Staying the night! ::

BBMessage from Alice:: SQUEEEL can't wait to see you! Hurry Hurry! Jasper's coming over and I want you to meet him! ::

Felix was pretty annoyed when I got up and left him on the couch alone after he'd tried to resume his place in my lap. I showered quickly and dug through my closet for the cute cut off denim skirt I had just bought. I found my favorite blue top with the frilly, off the shoulder sleeves, and a cute pair of wedge-heeled sandals. I wrote Charlie a note, threw a few things in a bag, poured Felix some extra cat food, put out a fresh bowl of water, and I was out the door.

I picked up Renee, and we drove to Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen's house. I hadn't seen Carlisle and Esme since I was a little girl, but I had fond memories of them. I was really excited to see Alice and meet the famous Jasper. Jasper was her new boyfriend, and she had fallen for him hard. I got message after message dedicated to his absolute 'amazingness'.

A little over three hours and a few bathroom stops later we pulled in to the driveway, and Carlisle came out to meet us and to help us with our things. He was the epitome of a gentleman with manners that seemed to come from a much earlier time.

"Oh Renee, you are still so lovely! It must be about ten years since I've seen you." He hugged her. "It's too bad that Phil is on the road, it would have been nice to catch up with the old slugger." He looked over her shoulder at me. "My goodness is that little Band-Aid Bella?" he chuckled. "You have grown into a stunning young woman and no Band-Aids!"

I was rethinking my brilliant idea of wearing a skirt, but just giggled at the inside joke. I had spent most of my childhood with Band-Aids on both knees due to my lack of coordination in walking across even the flattest of surfaces.

"Please, please come inside. Esme is dying to see you both," Carlisle said as he took our bags from us and guided us through the door. As we stepped inside Esme was waiting. She scooped me into a warm hug, still definitely the most loving, maternal person I think I had ever met. Renee was amazing but not the maternal type.

"I can't believe that you have grown up so much. Where has the time gone? Bella, you remember our children, Rosalie and Edward, don't you? I guess they aren't children anymore." She laughed and motioned to the family room where they were sitting with Emmett.

Renee hadn't mentioned that they would be here. Rosalie, Alice, and I were almost the same age, only separated by a few months. Emmett was a two years older than us, and Edward was older than us by almost seven years. My only memories of him were of a pimple faced teen telling us to get lost so he could play his video games. We had all grown up in Forks together, but the Cullens had moved to LA about ten years ago and the Denalis had moved to Seattle after Alice and I graduated from high school.

_Thump!_ Alice bounded into me, nearly knocking me to the floor and throwing her arms around me. "Oh, how I've missed you!" _How did someone so tiny pack such a punch? _"I have someone I want you to meet." She almost sang the words and gestured to the person standing beside her. "Bella, this is Jasper." He extended his hand to shake mine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I've heard so much about you." Jasper was everything Alice said he would be; a real southern gentleman and not too hard on the eyes at all. He was tall and slender with golden blonde hair and amber eyes.

"Hey! Look who isn't wearing Band-Aids!" Emmett teased as he tousled my hair.

"Bella! OMG you look amazing. I love those shoes!" Rosalie said as she admired my wedges.

"Hello Bella, we really need to have you come out and stay with us more often. We've missed you," Uncle Eleazar said, as both he and Aunt Carmen hugged me.

I turned to say hello to Edward who was sitting on the floor with a pair of headphones on, head down, obviously absorbed in his music as he bobbed his head to a beat the rest of us couldn't hear. He looked up then, and I took the opportunity to speak.

"Hey, Edward, what's... up?" I stammered through the last word as my breath was taken away. When my brown eyes met his green ones, everything around me moved in slow motion. I could hear people speaking, but I could no longer make out the words. The man before me was not the awkward teen in my memories. No, he was a god— a bronze-haired, tanned, green-eyed god.

"Uh, hey Bella." He nodded in my direction and smiled.

I could hear my accelerated heart thumping in my ears. Never in my nineteen years had I ever experienced that particular feeling; there was an electricity charging the room around us. The tiny hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck were standing up. I could feel the electricity in my body, see it in his eyes as he looked me up and down, and felt it in the air.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed, it was obvious to others in the room as well. My mother put her arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Pick your jaw up off the floor Bella, you're drooling. Besides, he's off limits. The Cullens are practically family." _Off limits? What the hell did she mean by that?_ Her tone did not leave it open for discussion.

I sat between Rosalie and Alice on the couch catching up on all the missed years, only hearing every other word. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming over Edward's incredible face, that jaw line, that megawatt smile, and that body and listening to his laugh. If he had touched me right then I would have spontaneously combusted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~ EDWARD POV ~

Cruising to Alaska was not at the top of my list of things to do. But it was to celebrate Dad's 50th birthday, so I couldn't exactly say no. My business, Financial Results, was just getting off the ground, and I wasn't thrilled about leaving work for two weeks. I dealt with financial planning, wealth management, and investment portfolio management.

Jacob, my partner, knew all of my clients, and I knew he would be able to handle anything that may come up during my absence. I had worked nearly around the clock over the last month in preparation for this little hiatus, but I still felt uneasy.

"Edward, geez, put the laptop away, this is your vacation too you know. We're already taking the late flight so you could 'finish at the office' and now you brought work with you?" I rolled my eyes and continued typing. Oh, Rosalie, if only the rest of the world could bat their eyelashes and get everything they ever wanted. Some of us actually had to _work_ to make our place in the world.

"I just need to finish looking at this client's portfolio. I'm not sure that the funds he's considering are financially viable with the downward trend in the European market, but he's adamant that's where he wants his assets." When I looked up she was making that 'blah, blah, blah' gesture with her hands.

"Very mature Rose." I was thoroughly exhausted, and I probably should have taken advantage of the almost three hour flight in order to get some sleep. Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to relax until I had this last file sorted out.

By the time they announced our descent into Seattle, I had worked out a financial plan I was happy to present my client with, but I hadn't rested at all. My eyes stung from lack of sleep, and my vision blurred as I pack up my laptop. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was 10:30pm—we were arriving right on time. Granted, we still had another half hour drive before we got to Eleazar's house. I had every intention of saying my 'hello's' before politely excusing myself and then falling into bed.

Eleazar and Emmett were waiting outside the airport doors to pick us up. "Emmett buddy, what are they feeding you? You're huge man!" I exlaimed. I could tell by the look in Rosalie's eyes that she was 'in love'… again, or maybe it was 'in lust'. Either way, it was always superficial with my sister- you just had to be 'HOT'.

No doubt Mom and Dad would put an end to any ideas Rosalie may have anyway. As far as they were concerned it wasn't appropriate for families that were as close as ours to have these little 'things' as Mom called them. I started to help put our luggage in the back of their Excursion, but Emmett took them from me.

"Relax, I got it covered, just get in." Emmet said as he easily took the bags.

Conversation flowed around me as I leaned my head against the back of the seat and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Eleazar was announcing our arrival at the house. I couldn't wait to crawl into bed.

"Oh my goodness, it's so late, you all must be exhausted," Carmen said as she opened the door. "We'll catch up in the morning when you've had a chance to sleep." I'd never been more thankful for her than in that moment because exhausted didn't even begin to describe how I felt.

Sleep, however, was unfortunately out of the question. I was set up in Emmett's room, and he snored straight through the night; the sound comparable to that of a chainsaw. It didn't seem to matter how tightly I tried to press the pillows to my ears, I could still hear him as if the pillows weren't there at all. I envied my parents for getting the guest room, and even Rosalie who was bunking with Alice; anywhere would've been better, quieter.

The first rays of sunlight began to shine, and I glanced at the clock near his bed—6 a.m. Emmett was still competing with the sound of jet engines, so I decided to get up. After taking a shower to clear my head, I tiptoed downstairs.

I had found my way to the kitchen and my stomach reminded me that I was starving. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter and I helped myself to an apple and wandered in to the hall. I had passed quite a few photos hanging their last night and wanted to get a better look now that my eyes might be able to focus. I chuckled to myself as I passed a group shot of the Denalis, my family and the Swans. Damn I had been a strange looking kid. I couldn't have been more than thirteen in this picture.

A lifetime of memories came flooding back as I passed all the pictures, then out of the corner of my eye I glimpsed something that caught my interest. The rest of the pictures could wait. On the far wall of the family room was the largest music collection I had ever seen. My own collection was quite vast, but in front of me were what I estimated to be over a thousand different CD's.

"Wow," I breathed in utter amazement.

"It is pretty impressive isn't it? I love my music," a trilling voice spoke from somewhere nearby. I jumped, unaware that I was not alone, and spun around to find Alice seated on the couch behind me.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" I asked her, confused.

"I'm always up early," she chirped. "Sleep is such a waste of time." I laughed, but couldn't help but think —_only for those for which the gift is given._ I could really have used the gift of sleep.

"This is really amazing! How are they organized?" I asked not seeing a sequence. Alice bounced off the couch to stand beside me. Where did she get all that energy at this hour. I was still dragging my feet. She was obvioulsy excited to talk about our shared passion.

"By genre then alphabetically by artist." She pointed to some little tabs I hadn't noticed. "The genres are all on these little color coded tabs."

"Alice, you are insanely organized. Do you mind if I have a look? I have a collection of my own back home but this completely eclipses mine."

"Sure! No one else around here appreciates my music." She was clearly happy to have someone else marvel at her collection. "I actually have a few more that I bought yesterday. If you like you could help me categorize them."

I turned from looking through her Alternative collection, "Yeah I would love to." She had already disappeared upstairs and reappeared moments later with a bag of about 20 CD's.

I raised an eyebrow, "A few?"

"OK well it's more than a few but I might as well take advantage of my employee discount at the music store where I work. It's really only for the benefits," she giggled. I could see her eyes light up as she spoke about her music.

We sat on the floor and she dumped the bag out between us. I spoke each title aloud as I lifted them out of the pile. "Muse. Lady Gaga. Metro Station. Pink. Linkin Park. Taio Cruz. DeadMau5. The Fray. Akon. Nine Inch Nails. Il Divo. The Script." I was in awe. "Shit Alice, you even have Bob Sinclair. This is amazing!"

By the time we finished filing away the latest of Alice's collection the rest of the family had started to appear from upstairs. I was completely immersed in looking through the CD's, only breaking away when Carmen announced that breakfast was ready. The morning was filled with reminiscing and great food; Carmen really was a great cook.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Carmen said suddenly, "Renee and Bella are driving down today. They should be here any minute." The sounds Rosalie and Alice were making resembled something between a scream and a squeal. I had a sinking feeling that the rest of the day would be filled with giggles and more squeals. Almost as if she read my mind Alice handed me a pair of earphones so I could effectively immerse myself in her collection.

"Alice, you're a star," I smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. Placing the ear pieces into my ears I popped the Muse CD into the player then scrolled through to find my favorite song Undisclosed Desires.

"I know," she smirked, and then winked at me over her shoulder as she danced off towards the front door as someone knocked.

I glanced up, noticing the new person in the room. Apparently Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, had arrived. I took out the headphones as he introduced himself. I felt a little guilty that I was happy when they went off in search of Rosalie leaving me once again to immerse myself in music.

I must have had the volume turned up fairly loud, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the infectious sounds, because I hadn't heard anyone come through the front door. When I opened my eyes I was met with the most amazing creature. She turned to me, and I saw her mouth the words, "Hey, Edward, what's up?"

Quickly removing the ear pieces, I scrambled to respond. "Uh, hey... Bella?" It almost came out like a question. That must be Bella - she was with Renee...people were calling her Bella...she sort of resembled Bella. That was not the Bella I remembered! Where were the Band-Aids and the gangly legs?

My eyes drank her in, from her beautiful toes… up those magnificent legs… her shapely hips and slender waist… perfect breasts… her bare shoulders… the long brown hair that hung in waves half way down her back… amazing, almost exotic brown eyes— _Bella_.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to my super star beta Binky911!

Once again I don't own anything Twilight...just my pervy little ideas for the characters. Be patient with me this writing this is totally new to me and is quite a learning process that I am enjoying tremendously. Please leave me a review.

Enjoy...

Chapter 3

~ BELLA POV~

"Don't you think he's hot?" Rosalie whispered.

"Ummm what?" I said. My face was burning with the heat that flooded my cheeks with embarrassment.

"Emmett. Don't you think he's hot?" Rosalie repeated herself. Alice elbowed her in the ribs. Phew, they hadn't caught me staring.

"Ok firstly cousin …gross … but yah sure if you're in to that super fit ruggedly handsome muscular type." I replied. We collapsed into a fit of laughter. When I looked at Edward again he smiled at me. The room was spinning again. His eyes were the most amazing green. I couldn't help my mind wandering to running my fingers through that copper hair._Keep it together Bella._

We spent the day catching up on old times, howling with laughter. Jasper stared admiringly at Alice almost the entire day while Rosalie was getting downright dirty in her flirtations with Emmett who was eating up the attention. Edward was still going through Alice's music collection on the floor with one earphone in sporadically adding to the conversation. We kept stealing glances at each other and I don't think I have ever blushed so much in one day.

When it was time for dinner we all grabbed a chair with Edward quickly taking the one beside me. We made general conversation throughout dinner but the proximity of his thigh next to mine was absolute torture and my brain was not functioning well. I could feel the heat from his body permeating mine. When dinner was over I excused myself to help with the dishes. My napkin dropped out of my lap and Edward and I both reached for it. Of course klutzy Bella would bump heads with him but our hands touched and sparks flew._This was really crazy, what was wrong with me?_

"Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed the spot on my head where we had bumped. _Oh those fingers. I would love to feel them in other places._

I laughed nervously, "Oh yeah I'm okay. I should be immune to bumps and bruises by now."

Rosalie, Alice and I were tidying up the kitchen while the guys got ready to toss around a football outside. I actually gasped out loud when Edward took off his shirt and tucked it into the waist of his jeans.

"Did you want to leave the pattern on the plate, Bella?" Alice laughed at me because I had apparently washed the same spot on the plate for about the 50th time as I stared at his body.

"You like him, don't you?" Rosalie asked. "I think he likes you too. I haven't seen him look at anyone like that."

"Ummm…I …he's…" was all I could get out, as I blinked rapidly. I couldn't actually form a sentence._I was definitely losing it._

We had just finished tidying up when the guys came in. "Hey guys let's get out of here and go dancing or something!" Emmett suggested. "There's a great new club I've been dying to check out." There seemed to be a hum of appreciation for this idea. He continued "I'll be the DD, we can use Dad's Excursion 'cause it will hold all of us. Let's all meet back down here in an hour."

After we had a chance to shower, Alice was beside herself finding cute outfits for Rosalie and I to wear. I hadn't brought anything appropriate since I hadn't thought that this activity would be on the agenda for the weekend. I ended up in a cute pair of black shorts that made my ass look amazing and a sparkly one shoulder top. I still felt like the ugly duckling compared to Rosalie who could make a paper bag look stunning and Alice who had this grace about her that I envied.

On our way out the door we said our goodnights to the parents.

"Have a good time honey." Renee said and then mouthed HANDS OFF – FAMILY. I rolled my eyes.

I could see Carlisle speaking with Edward as we were going through the door and wondered if he was getting a similar lecture.

I was disappointed when Edward decided to sit in the front with Emmett but it left me with a great view of that hair. It looked like someone had been running their fingers through it. How I wish that had been me.

Rosalie was laughing at me again and shaking her head. Apparently she asked me something that had gone unanswered while I stared at her gorgeous brother.

~ EDWARD POV~

I watched her all day. Feeling my dick throb each time she re-crossed her legs or ran her hands through her hair. I know she caught me watching her and each time I smiled, she would blush. I knew I shouldn't be playing this game but I just couldn't help myself.

At dinner I made sure to sit beside her. She smelled amazing. Her leg was so close to me and I wanted so badly to reach under the table and place my hand on that naked thigh, run my fingers up to where I knew I could please her. I wanted to hear her moan under my expert touch. I distracted myself with idle conversation about the weather and other insignificant things.

At the end of dinner she got up and pulled her skirt down from where it had risen while she sat. I wished she hadn't, liking the shorter length. Her napkin dropped to the floor and I bent to pick it up. Our heads bumped and I felt awful for her. She laughed it off and wasn't upset at all. I watched her mouth as she laughed and ached to kiss her. It was definitely time for some fresh air.

"Emmett, Jasper , you up for tossing a football?" I asked as I bumped Emmett with my shoulder. _This dude was really built like a wall._

"Only if you're up for getting your ass kicked." Emmett guffawed.

It felt good to burn off some of the crazy energy that Bella was creating in my body. When I was outside throwing that ball around I was started to feel like myself again and not a lust-crazed teen. About an hour later it started to get dark and we headed inside.

Emmett suggested we hit a Night Club and go dancing. I knew I should get some sleep but the opportunity to be out with Bella away from the parents was too big a draw. My mind was wandering again. I was pretty sure that sitting in a club getting drunk was all we would be doing. I knew Bella wasn't the most coordinated individual so I assumed that dancing was out of the question. Even still I decided to spend a little extra time in the shower indulging in a little self gratification to make sure I didn't have any embarrassing moments later on. Standing under the warm spray I let my mind wander. Thinking of Bella here in the shower with me, I imagined her body all wet and soapy bent over in front of me. I would grab her hips and thrust into her from behind. My hand moved up and down my shaft slowly at first then more aggressively as I imagined Bella's naked ass in front of me….unghhhh. OK that's out of the way, let's get this show on the road.

When we were ready to go and heading out the door. Dad pulled me aside. "Son, I can see that you are, umm, interested in Bella but she's too young for you. And you know that they are like family. If things ended badly, it wouldn't be good for us." He patted me on the back. This wasn't a request; this was an instruction and no comment was necessary. _What the fuck? I'm a grown man!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: The characters from this story where brought to life by the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I have only borrowed them and tossed them into my own story. I own nothing but the pervy little ideas for the storyline…please don't copy it without my permission. Enjoy!**_

_**Thanks again to everyone who has encourage me with this story! My beta is the best Binky911 ! **_

_**Please leave me a review it motivates me. Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen. **_

_**Oh and add me on twitter please 24Rob7 I'll follow you back! **_

* * *

Chapter 4

~ BELLA POV~

Arriving at the club, Rosalie, Alice and I found a table while the boys headed to the bar to get us drinks. I watched as Edward peered over at me then Emmett said something to him and Edward punched him in the arm. I was pretty sure that it must have hurt; Emmett was built like a brick house.

Rosalie was going on and on about the ways in which she wanted to abuse Emmett's body. Alice was cringing "Jeez Rose, that is my brother you know. Gross!"

The drinks were going down nicely and starting to hit me hard. Emmett, always the trouble maker, called over the Tequila Girl and bought us a round of shots. After she left I realized that I had forgotten to put the salt on my hand and Edward offered me his. Feeling brave due to the alcohol I had already consumed, I looked him in the eye and slowly licked the salt off his hand. He stared at me unblinking then licked his lips. This little show elicited shouts of encouragement from the rest of the group. The taste of his skin left my tongue tingling. I downed the shot, sucked the lime and got a hit of Instant Liquid Courage!

"Let's dance." I said and grabbed him by the front of his shirt pulling him with me to the dance floor. The look on his face was priceless. The funny thing about me is that although I can't seem to walk properly and you really don't want to give me any type of sports equipment, when you give me music, I CAN DANCE, and they were playing MY music. You know that bump and grind dance music, with the heavy bass and super erotic lyrics? This particular song was In Da Club by 50 cent. I backed up into him, grinding my ass into his hips. When my favorite part of the song came on I turned to him, hands above my head as I swayed. Looked him straight in the eye and sang the lyrics…. "_I'm into having sex…I ain't into makin love…so come give me a hug if you into gettin' rubbed_."

When I turned around again he held on to my hips and I could feel his appreciation for my dancing pressed against me. Oh and what an appreciation it was; he was rock hard. He pushed my hair to the side, traced his fingers from just under my ear down my neck and to my naked shoulder, whispering in my ear. "Bella are you trying to kill me?" He smelled so good and coupled with the alcohol in my system, he made me swoon. We teased each other on the dance floor for a few more songs, hearts racing, heads spinning; I was dangerously turned on by this incredible man. But it came to a crashing halt when Jasper came to tell us that Alice wasn't feeling very well and wanted to go home.

As we got outside and the fresh air started to clear my head, I was starting to feel quite embarrassed about my shameful display on the dance floor. Walking to the vehicle in the parking lot, Rosalie was holding on to Emmett's arm. She turned around to see where Edward and I were and gave me a thumbs up. I laughed.

"What's funny?" Edward asked stepping up his pace to walk beside me.

"Oh ummm nothing," I replied. "Wow you must think I'm nuts or something dancing with you like that, huh?" The heat had returned to my cheeks.

"On the contrary, I quite appreciated it. You have however, left me with a little problem." He motioned to the front of his pants where I could clearly see his cock fighting to get through the buttons on the front of his jeans. It didn't look like a little problem; it looked like a huge one.

I quickly looked up to see if anyone had noticed Edward pointing out his raging hard-on to me. No one did. Well damned if I wasn't blushing straight down to my toes. _Change the subject Bella._ "Umm, so did you get the warning I got?"

"Hmm did yours go something like this? He mimicked Carlisle's proper demeanor, "Son, I can see that you are, umm, interested in Bella but she's too young for you and they are like family. If things ended badly it wouldn't be good for us." We both laughed.

"Not quite but similar message."

"Romeo and Juliet." He muttered.

Rosalie climbed in to the front to sit with Emmett and winked at me as she got in. _Dammit Rosalie are you trying to get me in trouble._ Of course I tripped on the edge of the Excursion step trying to climb in and as I was about to crash to the floor Edward grabbed my waist. His hands felt so good.

"Thanks." I said. "I guess some things never change."

"And some most definitely do." He looked me up and down shamelessly then whispered in my ear, "You for instance have gone from Band-Aid Bella to Brazen Bella."

Edward sat beside me in the very back. The smell of him was forcing my mind to wander through images of throwing him down on that back seat and climbing on…_sigh_. I jumped a little when he put his hand on my thigh and I started breathing harder. I couldn't see in the dark interior but I could feel those fingers lightly playing on my thigh. I uncrossed my legs so he knew he could go further. He traced the inside of my thigh until he reached my sex where he started making little circles each one sending jolts through my body. My eyes were rolling back in to my head. I was getting so wet.

This club wasn't too close to their house. The ride was over way before I was ready to get out of the vehicle. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Later."

Later? I was thinking. We're in a house full of people!

~ EDWARD OV~

Emmett, Jasper and I headed for the bar after we got the girls set up at a table. Jasper seemed like a nice guy but very quiet, he stared at Alice like a lovesick puppy. Emmett said something that I didn't catch. I was watching just past his shoulder at Bella laughing.

"Dude you are looking at her like she's naked!" Emmett laughed at me. I punched him in the arm which I regretted immediately, OUCH.

"Emmett you do know that steroids are bad for you right?" He laughed at me and we carried the drinks over to where the girls were sitting. I stayed standing up as I knew that if I sat too close to her I would put myself in an embarrassing situation. Bless the man who created these tall tables and stools.

We all laughed, told jokes and drank …and drank …and drank except Emmett who was all about the soda water since he was driving. He caught me looking at Bella's legs and being the shit disturber called over the Tequila Girl and ordered us some shots. Bella forgot to get salt so I offered her mine. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open as she very seductively licked the salt off my hand. Glad I spent that extra quality time in the shower beforehand because feeling her tongue make that slow licking movement and watching her stare at me as she licked, …. I wanted her tongue on me and not just on my hand.

Before I knew it she grabbed me by the shirt and said "Let's dance." _What?_ Band-Aid Bella wanted to dance. Well ok then. I was shocked. Bella could move. Was this girl a stripper in a former life? The way she moved her waist felt like she was made of jelly, her hips and ass ground into my groin as I held on. Baby, I was just here for the ride …then she turned to me and sang "_I'm into having sex…I ain't into makin love…so come give me a hug if you into gettin' rubbed_."

Mayday! Mayday! Man down. Or should I say UP. Buddy was standing at attention rock hard against the buttons on my jeans. At that point I decided I wasn't going to fight this anymore. She had turned her back to me and continued with her gyrating. I moved her long hair from that beautiful neck, slowly ran my fingers from just under her ear to her shoulder, resisting the urge to bite her and said "Bella are you trying to kill me?" I was enjoying myself immensely after a few more drinks and a few more dances. It all came to an abrupt halt when Jasper came to tell us Alice wasn't feeling well. SHIT.

As we started walking out I was mulling things over in my head.

Fact: Bella was only 19.

Fact: The sexual chemistry between us was undeniable.

Fact: I was leaving for Alaska tomorrow and then back to LA. I didn't know when I would see her again.

Fact: My parents would have my ass if they knew what I was doing.

Fact: I didn't give a shit. I wanted her.

As we headed out of the club I whispered to Rosalie. "Sit in the front with Emmett please."

She giggled, "No problem, I'm all over that monkey man." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. True to form, Rosalie was definitely in lust. If this didn't work in my favor I might have been protective of my little sister but my thoughts were consumed with Bella right now and Rosalie could handle herself.

We spoke as we walked to the vehicle. She misjudged the step getting into the Excursion if it wasn't Bella I would have thought it was just the alcohol. Her waist was tiny and I didn't want to let go after I righted her and got her into the truck. Sitting beside her in the back seat I had played out the scenario in my head. I was going to jump in with both feet and put my hand on her leg and see where I could go from there. If she seemed uncomfortable and pushed me away I would leave her alone and let this end. But I was pretty good at reading signs and I didn't think she would. She didn't move away when I placed my hand on her thigh, so I traced patterns with my fingers then Bella uncrossed her legs and opened them a little giving me better access to her pussy. How I wanted to take those shorts off and bury my head between her legs but I didn't think that would go over well with the other passengers. I played and rubbed circles where I knew it would feel best for her. Her head lolled back and she closed her eyes. _I was going crazy._

_Damn we were home already?_ I leaned to her ear and whispered "Later" to her. I would find a way to finish pleasing her. Tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As always….I sadly own none of these characters. They are the property of Stephenie Meyer…I only get to borrow them.

Binky911 …. Well you know how much I love ya! BEST BETA EVER!

CHAPTER 5

~ BELLA POV ~

I took the warm wash cloth off my face and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had felt a little tipsy but thankfully not sick like poor Alice. The events of this day played through my head and emerged from the cloud still in my brain. How had Edward changed so much? I would never have guessed that the nerdy teen I had known would have turned into the incredible man that was across the hall in Emmett's room.

All cleaned up and in my pj's I slipped down the hall and crawled on to the mattress on the floor in the den that would be my bed for the evening. Renee was on the pull out couch already fast asleep and snoring. Damned if I didn't have the female equivalent of blue balls. I lay there on my side and let the images of Edward play in my head. Seeing him again. Edward's green eyes. Edward's voice. Edward's touch. _Sigh_. "Later". That's what he had said, but I didn't expect anything. I was in a room with my mother in the den which was open to the rest of the hallway. What was I thinking really? The Cullen's were heading to Vancouver tomorrow to meet their ship to cruise to Alaska for a week. Then they would be heading back to LA. I, on the other hand, would be driving back to Forks tomorrow to resume my boring life. _Go to sleep Bella._ It had been fun but it was time to get back to reality. Renee was probably right in telling me to stay away. _What could it possibly lead to?_

Just as I had started to fall asleep I felt him slide under the covers behind me. I knew it was him; no one else could smell so heavenly. My heart started thumping wildly as my first instinct was to panic. Renee was in the room, although she was a good foot and a half over my head up on the pull out. I heard her softly snoring and tried to relax just a little.

"Relax Bella." It wasn't even a whisper, just a breath in my ear. A tremble ran through my body.

He was right up against my back spooning me. One hand supported his head while the other found its way to the buttons on my pajama top, undoing each one with ease. He lightly traced his fingers over my stomach, the curve of my hip and then followed the line up and over my breasts. I bit into the pillow to keep from moaning. His huge hands found the side of my face and gently moved my chin with one finger so my lips would be closer to his. He traced my lips with his tongue before slipping it inside my mouth. Slowly our tongues explored each other before the kiss went from a want to a need.

I could feel his hardness against my back and reached behind me, sliding into his pajama bottoms to find what I had wanted to hold all night. My breath hitched as I felt how large he was. I didn't have my range of motion at this odd angle but he wouldn't let me turn over, seemingly content with the feathered stroking I did as I explored the length of him. His hands wandered down my body to my sex and he slowly slipped a finger inside me. I knew I was wet because he easily slipped in another. I didn't think I could keep quiet and my body betrayed me as I moaned.

"Shhhhh Bella." Another breath in my ear. He slid his fingers in and out expertly finding that spot that would drive me insane. His fingers were so long. He had started sucking on my tongue while we kissed. My head swooned. This was a man, not those silly boys I had been with previously. He knew what he was doing and didn't need me to coach him. In and out each stroke made my head swim. He was massaging my clit with his thumb and in only a few more strokes had me cumming in intense spasms. Squeezing my eyes tight I enjoyed each wave my orgasm created, all the way down to my curled toes. I wanted to roll over to please him but he wouldn't let me. "Sleep now Isabella…sleep." I never liked my full name but rolling off his tongue, it sent another wave of shivers through my body. I was exhausted, satisfied and fell asleep in his arms. Renee still snored above us.

~ EDWARD POV ~

The house was quiet now and I suspected everyone was asleep or close enough to it. The buzz saw beside me had started and I rolled my eyes - another sleepless night. I couldn't wait to be in a room alone on the ship so I could get some sleep. I was past exhaustion but there was a promise I had made that I intended to keep. _Later._ I had told her. I got up and opened the door and noticed that all the other doors in the hall were closed. I knew Bella was in the den with her mother so I slowly crept down the hall to see what the sleeping arrangements looked like. She was on the floor on a mattress – SCORE!

For just a moment I debated whether this was the smartest idea. I felt like some hormone crazed teenage boy and I wondered if she would think I was some creep and send me back to my room. I wanted to take that chance and I slowly lowered myself in behind her. Spooning her, she jumped a little, surprised. I whispered for her to relax and felt her shudder in my arms. If we had been alone I would have ravaged her body and made her scream my name but we weren't, and I had to take what I could get.

I took my time learning the curves of her body; all the places I desperately wanted to see. I had to be content with exploring her with my hands in the dark. Eyes closed, I imagined what she would look like if she were not under these covers. I slowly moved her face towards mine. I wanted to kiss her, feel her mouth and taste her tongue. I was so hard, but I didn't want this to be about me right now. She reached back and started to run her hand up and down my length. Just her touch almost sent me over the edge. I just wanted to please her and I would take care of myself later. I slipped my fingers inside her. She was so hot to touch and already so wet. She moaned.

"Shhhhh Bella." We had to keep this quiet. What if her mother or someone else woke up and caught us? Well, I didn't even want to consider the consequences. One finger and then two; curling them to where I knew it would give her the most pleasure. She didn't let me down. I felt her pushing against me; the walls of her pussy holding onto me, so hot, so tight, so wet. I massaged her clit while sucking on her tongue and she came for me. Spasms rocked through her body and I felt her back arching. After a few moments she tried to turn; wanting to reciprocate but I knew I couldn't be quiet and the results could be disastrous. I told her to sleep. She felt so good in my arms that I didn't want to get up but I knew I had to. Back to the buzz saw for me. When I heard her breathing start to deepen, I slipped out to deal with my own release.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

~ BELLA POV ~

Ugh…the sun shone very brightly through the delicate curtains hanging in the window in the den. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it…oooh…my head hurt. Last night started to come back to me. I turned over quickly. _Edward! He wasn't there._ Renee had already gotten up and I was alone. No sign he had been there. I felt my pj top and all the buttons were done up. _Wow Bella that was quite a dream! _I rolled on to my back and ran a hand through my hair…that smell….I could smell him on me. He had been here.

I took a deep breath and got up to get ready. When I opened the bathroom door the divine smell of bacon and eggs hit me and my stomach grumbled. I was hungry but I think that odd feeling in my stomach was also an attack of nerves. All the parents, Rosalie, Alice and Edward were already at the table. Aunt Carmen had outdone herself preparing an amazing breakfast spread; she obviously enjoyed this sort of thing because the dining table was huge. Edward was flipping through the newspaper, head bobbing to the beat of whatever he was listening to on his iPod. He saw me first.

"Morning, Bella." He winked.

"Umm. Morning." My eyes darted to the others to see if they noticed his cheeky wink. They seemed oblivious, lost in the food they were consuming. "How come you guys didn't wake me up?"

"We thought you could use the sleep, honey. I'm assuming you were out late." Renee said.

"Emmett's still comatose." Alice chimed in.

"Oh. Was that the rumbling noise I could hear upstairs?" Everyone laughed.

I sat down at the table in the empty chair across from Edward and started putting some food on my plate. I was hungry but I wasn't sure the butterflies in my stomach would allow me to eat very much. As I was about to put the first piece of bacon in my mouth Edward slid his ankle along the length of my calf. I nearly dropped my food on the floor. He seemed engrossed in the article he was reading but I saw him barely look up at me through his eyelashes and that wicked crooked smile of his made an appearance. _Those green eyes were going to be the death of me._

Over the next half an hour the table started to clear as people finished up and went about other things. And then there were two.

"Hey Alice was telling me about your new phone. Can I see it?"

"Sure. Just give me a second." I got up from the table and put my plate in the kitchen. I was a little confused. He wanted to see my phone but he didn't ask for my number or how I was feeling. Don't read anything into it Bella. Don't make more of last night than what it was. It was obviously nothing. I went to the den and took out my phone. Maybe that nerdy teenager wasn't too far from the man and he still had a technology fetish.

I handed him the phone. He played with it a little, punched in a few things then handed it back. "Hmm very nice." I looked at him puzzled. _That was weird._

"About last night…." He started to say as Emmett chose that moment to enter the room.

"Yo! 'Sup guys?" He took a seat at the table, piling an insane amount of food on his plate and effectively ending any chance for Edward and I to have a conversation about 'last night'.

"Come on, Bella. We need to hit the road and these guys have a flight to catch." Renee called out to me. Okay, so the conversation about last night was now a moot point.

We all said our goodbyes with lots of hugs, kisses, tears and promises to stay in touch. I gave Edward an awkward one armed hug and kissed him on the cheek as I had done to Emmett. It wouldn't have been seen as anything suspicious. His smell was making my head fuzzy. It was sweet and musky and oh…. _Stop Bella_. That was goodbye….time to resume our regularly scheduled programming.

We'd been driving for about a half an hour in total silence. "You're quiet" Renee said. "Is everything okay?" I hadn't even realized until that moment that I hadn't even turned on the radio which was very strange for me.

"Yah. Yah-uuuup. Everything is fine." I tapped my fingers randomly on the steering wheel.

"Are you upset with me? You know, about Edward?" She seemed genuinely worried.

"Oh. No. No. No. Totally no." Still drumming randomly on the wheel.

"It's just. He's a Cullen and you know they have been so close to us. Like family, you know and I just can't imagine the fallout and choosing sides if things didn't go well." She barely took a breath and plowed on. "And well Edward has a bit of a reputation and I just don't think that things would work. I mean after all look at the age difference, he's so much older than you are." She was rambling and trying to justify herself.

"Mom! Really it's fine. I'm just a bit tired from last night, that's all." Last night. My head wasn't here. It was back there…in Edward's arms, feeling Edward's hands, tasting Edward's mouth, breathing in that divine smell. _Let it go Bella._

Charlie was home when I got in. Damn, I had wanted a little 'me' time alone. My body was out of control thinking about Edward. I dropped my bag and purse down at the door.

"Hey Dad! How was the fishing trip?"

"Ah Bella you should have seen it." _Here we go._ You would think he caught a whale the way he went on. I sat across from him at the table as he recounted every detail of his trip. Felix had forgiven me and came to sit in my lap. I stroked his fur as I listened to Charlie drone and went to my happy place. Bzzz Bzzzzz I jumped Bzzz Bzzzzz. I had forgotten I left my cell on vibrate. I assumed it was Alice checking to see if I got in ok.

BBMessage from ECullen:: Hey. I can still smell ur hair. Missing u. ::

My hand flew to my mouth as my breath hitched. That's what he had done with my phone; he connected us through the messenger contacts.

BBMessage from Bella:: Hey urself. Thanx 4 last night. ::

BBMessage from ECullen:: Absolutely MY pleasure. I didn't want 2 leave u hanging. ::

BBMessage from Bella:: If memory serves me correctly it was u that was left hanging. ::

BBMessage from ECullen:: LOL hmm yes that's true. No worries I HANDled it myself ::

BBMessage from Bella:: That's sad. Wish I could have HANDled it 4 u ::

BBMessage from ECullen:: I have 2 run. They're calling r flight. Not sure I'll b able 2 BBM u from the ship. Stay safe. We will talk soon. xoxo ::

BBMessage from Bella:: Have fun. Safe travels. Bye. xoxo ::

"Good news?" Charlie asked.

"Pardon?"

"Well you're grinning like you won the lotto, so I assumed…" his sentence trailed off.

"Oh it's just Alice being silly." I replied. "I'm kinda tired I'm gonna head up to my room and lie down for a bit."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know my chapters are short. :( I write for fun and it relaxes me and gets me out of real life for a bit, so I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has supported me with this story so far! **

**As always sadly Stephenie Meyer has not given me these characters I am only borrowing them for my pervy little story and with the help of my DEAREST BETA Binky911 I will continue to write. **

**Hope you enjoy and please please leave me a comment. Oh and follow me on twitter! PLEASE! 24Rob7 I'll follow you back! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

_~ EDWARD POV ~_

I didn't know if I was fooling anyone staring at this newspaper, flipping pages and glancing at articles. Whenever I looked up no one seemed to be paying attention to me so the fire that was raging through my body was only apparent to me. Alice had taken my iPod from me at some insane hour this morning and added some music to it. I was half listening while trying to interpret this strange feeling in my gut ….okay, definitely horny but beyond that... maybe, anxious? The infectious rhythm on the next song caught me and I glanced at the iPod screen, _July Flame by Laura Veirs_. I closed my eyes trying to decipher the lyrics. Just as the chorus started I opened my eyes and there was Bella coming down the stairs. She looked apprehensive and I thought that may have to do with what happened between us yesterday.

"Morning Bella." I winked without thinking. _Stupid Edward._ I stole a quick glance at the others at the table; it seemed to have escaped anyone's notice. I needed to be more careful.

On and on the chorus of the song flowed…

_Can I call you mine?_  
_ Can I call you mine?_  
_ Can I call you mine?_  
_ Can I call you mine?_

It hit me like a punch in the chest. I did want to call her mine. Bella the young, sexy, beautiful, brazen girl-woman; I wanted her.

Laura Veirs sang on...

_July flame_  
_ Ashes of a secret heart_  
_ Falling in my lemonade_  
_ Unslakable thirsting in the back yard_

Unslakable? Was that a word? I scrolled through my iPod touch, brought up Safari to look up the word. I read the results of the search.

Main Entry: **un·slak·able**

Pronunciation: \ˌən-ˈslā-kə-bəl\

Function: _adjective_

Date: 1820

** :** unable to be slaked **:** **unquenchable** an unslakable thirst an unslakable desire for excellence

Well now, that sounded like a challenge. I had an unslakable desire for Bella Swan. I brushed my ankle up Bella's leg barely glancing up at her. Her reaction caused me to smirk. I stole occasional glances at her as she ate and spoke animatedly with the others at the table. I absolutely did not want my father to see me taking any extra interest in her. I continued to flip through the paper like it was the most interesting thing in the world but I turned down the volume on the music. I could hear her; the sound of her laughter sent that strange unfamiliar feeling through my gut again.

I hadn't had a girlfriend since high school. I had always wanted to start my own business and my focus had remained unwavering. University was the place for me to learn and then fine-tune my skills. You don't take on handling people's money by half-assing your way through school but I probably got more than my fair share of women.

As I had gotten older, women had become conquests and once conquered held no more interest for me. The more needy they were the less interested I became so it was better to not lead anyone on. Sex was sex and that's it. They were told up front not to expect more, but how many thought they could 'change' me?

I had always assumed that after I was insanely successful I would look for 'the' woman that would compliment me. I'd always admired the amazing relationship my parents have. I know it sounds corny but I wanted a woman like my mother. She always gets what she wants from Dad without arguing. They never seem to fight. She gently coerces him to see how she would like things. She looks after him, the house, and the family; just what I wanted.

I was brought back from my wanderings as I noticed the table clearing. As it was getting close to just being Bella and me, I realized how short the time was that we had left. I had no way of contacting her. I was sure that Rosalie had her number but asking her for it would open up a conversation I didn't want to have with her right now. My mind raced for a solution.

"Hey Alice was telling me about your new phone. Can I see it?"

She looked a little put-off that I asked to see her phone when we finally had a moment alone but with so many people in the house I couldn't risk asking her for her number. After she handed me the phone I sent myself a BlackBerry Messenger contact request and handed it back to her. I wanted to say something so she understood last night was not a one-night stand (although it was totally in my character). I really didn't know what it was. I just knew that I wanted to see her again.

"About last night…." I started but was interrupted when Emmett loudly announced his presence.

"Yo! 'Sup guys?"

I nodded in his direction and tried my best to smile. If he wasn't so damn big I might have considered throttling him.

Before I knew it I was watching Bella and her mother back out of the driveway and drive off down the road.

I wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep until we had to leave for the airport but Uncle Eleazar asked me to come and sit down with him and Dad. He asked about my company, and to give him some advice as to what investments he should be considering. Oh well, it would take Bella almost three hours to get back to Forks and I couldn't BBM her while she was driving.

We were running late for the airport and Dad was pacing the hall looking at his watch. We were waiting on Rosalie who we all assumed was in the bathroom fixing her hair and makeup as usual.

"Son, would you mind encouraging your sister to join us before we miss our flight? Perhaps she needs some help with her bags."

I turned and started up the stairs calling out to her when I reached half way. "Hey Princess Rose. Let's go. We're going to miss our flight."

Just as I reached the top of the stairs Emmett appeared in the hall.

"Uhh. Rosie needed some help gettin' her bag closed."

I raised my eyebrow. "Rosie?"

"Come on dude. You ... well you know right?" Emmett was not the most articulate man but I completely understood what he was saying, only too well.

"Yah it's okay. Will you help her bring the bags down?" I patted his upper arm as he nodded his compliance. I really wasn't interested in bruising my fist by punching it again. I called over my shoulder as I headed back down the stairs. "Come on Rose! Let's go!"

"Wait on me. You can't leave until I say my goodbyes." Alice bounced down the hall from the den. I assumed she was responsible for putting the room back in order. My mind wandered a little to my time in the den last night. As Alice was breezing past me she suggestively whispered. "So how are _you_ today?" then she giggled and passed me on the stairs to say her goodbyes. I followed behind her giving Emmett and Rose another minute to finish their goodbye.

We got to the airport with barely enough time to check in. I was itching to send Bella a message. It was pretty clever of me if I do say so myself; connecting our phones through her contact list. I looked at my watch. I wasn't sure if she had reached home yet but I would send a message that she could read later. I was pleasantly surprised when she responded to the message right away. Our easy banter had me smiling.

_ - GOOD AFTERNOON PASSENGERS. THIS IS THE PRE-BOARDING ANNOUNCEMENT FOR AIR CANADA FLIGHT 8092 TO VANCOUVER. - _

I wrapped up my conversation with Bella and made my way back to my family so we could board the flight. I hope I had surprised her by sending that little message, I wish I could have been there to see her beautiful smile. How am I going to get through this cruise?


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is insanely short…please forgive me…I'll post two today to make up for it. Thanks to all my readers out there and keep posting your comments!**

**OK so Stephenie Meyers still hasn't given me these characters despite my many insane fan letters – kidding – I only borrow them for my story.**

**Binky911 no words honey….you know it! LOVE YA!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**~ BELLA POV ~**

As I straightened the shelves in Newton's Outfitters my mind wandered as it did most days to Edward. Two weeks had passed since that night. He should be back in LA by now but there had been no contact. I was sure he had resumed his life and I didn't even know what that entailed. We never spoke about what he did in LA. Come to think of it …we didn't really speak much at all. I really knew very little about this green eyed devil that had turned my head and put my body into a tailspin.

I found myself checking my cell phone constantly for a message that I knew wasn't there. Mom had told me Edward had a reputation and I was young and naïve and totally fell for it. I had no one to blame but myself. It was time to shake him off and move forward.

"Expecting a call?" Mike asked.

"Oh, no. I just thought I felt my phone vibrate."

Mike was a good buddy, his parent's owned Newton Outfitter's and he'd also just started dating my friend Jessica.

"Come out with us tonight?" he asked, "Jess and I were going to catch a movie in Port Angeles and my cousin just moved back to Forks. He doesn't know many people and you'll like him he's nice."

"Nice." I repeated the word using air quotes and continued to straighten the already organized items on the shelves. On Saturday's we closed Newton's at 5:00pm which left plenty of time to drive to Port Angeles for a movie. It wasn't like I had anything else to do.

"Come on Bella. Really, he's a cool guy - you'll like him."

"OK. OK. I'll go. What's his name anyway?"

"James. His name is James. Awesome, I'll pick you up at 6:00 ok?"

* * *

I walked downstairs as it was minutes to 6:00 and I knew they would be here to pick me up soon. I was happy to be doing something to take my mind off Edward. Dad came in from work just as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Bells you look nice." He said as he hung up his gun belt. "Where are you heading to?"

"Busy day at work?" I giggled. As the Police Chief of the very small town of Forks, Charlie had very little to look after, just the odd rumble at the local bar. "You just saved me from searching for paper and a pen to write you a note. I'm heading to the movies in Port Angeles with Jessica, Mike and … " I hesitated before I added. "Mike's cousin James."

"Oh. I see." I could see he was itching to lecture me. "Well, just be careful, okay? You still have that pepper spray I gave you right?" He was always a little overprotective, an occupational hazard I supposed.

The doorbell rang just then and as I suspected it was Jessica. "Yes Dad! I still have the pepper spray." I was thankful my back was turned and he couldn't see me roll my eyes or I would have had to endure a lecture on the reasons why pepper spray was mandatory because of all the crazies out there.

"Bells, I wanted to talk to you about your birthday. Did you have anything …"

I cut him off. "Be home right after the movie Dad. Don't wait up." I kissed him on the forehead and bounded out the door. The last thing I wanted to discuss was my upcoming birthday. I would be twenty and still didn't have a chosen direction for my life. It was depressing.

Mike introduced me to his cousin James who made a big show of opening the door for me and sweeping his arm towards the car for me to enter. "After you, madam." He said with a big smile. Jessica winked at me and I got in. Jessica obviously approved.

James wasn't just "nice"; he was pretty cute. Longish blonde hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He wore a tight white t-shirt and some ripped up blue jeans much like the white t-shirt and the fashionably ripped blue jeans I was wearing. That was too coincidental. We spoke easily during the drive to Port Angeles. Laughing and telling corny jokes.

Mike turned on the radio and he groaned, "Ugh what is this?"

"I love this song!" James and I both shouted it at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. Mike conceded and turned it up so James and I could play up our inner 'gangsta' and sang at the top of our lungs to Shut It Down by Pitbull.

_I hit the jackpot chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-ching_

_Real chicos do real things on the road to the riches_  
_get diamond rings_  
_moved up from the streets graduated hustla_  
_on his way to an entrepreneur_  
_undefeated Don Shula_

Mike and I caught each other's eyes in the rear view mirror and he mouthed "See he's nice."

* * *

The movie was some low budget zombie thriller chosen by Mike probably to scare Jessica into the shelter of his awaiting arms. James and I spent the entire movie elbowing each other and laughing at the horrible movie effects and throwing popcorn at Mike and Jessica.

"Bella, I've had a really great time with you." James started as we walked to the car. "Would you mind if I took your number? I would really like to see you again."

My mind was running through reasons I should or should not give this guy my number. Edward. What about Edward? I think it was clear that ship had sailed.

"Sure. I would like it very much if you called me." I took his cell phone and punched my number in.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**~ EDWARD POV ~**

As we prepared to board our ship, I looked at the room designation card in my hand - B719. I had to snicker to myself. That should be easy to remember B for Bella, 7 for the month of July and 19 for Bella's age.

"What's that, Son?"

"Nothing Dad, I was just remembering something funny."

The ship was beautiful but I just wanted to get to my room. The bags had already been taken from us and would be waiting there. I desperately needed to catch up on my sleep; something I had repeatedly told myself I would do and hadn't been able to. Sleeping with Emmett wasn't conducive to rest; it was more like counting the hours until it was time to get up. It just occurred to me that I should have slept on the couch in the living room. I'm sure Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen would have understood the move.

As we reached the main elevators Dad stopped us. "So we'll break off and depart to our respective rooms. We should meet back here in about an hour to attend the departure party and then we have the late seating for dinner so we can explore the ship a little if you would like."

We all agreed and headed off. B719. _Fuck me._ I opened the door to my room; it was small but more than adequate. I opened the balcony doors to let some air in then took out my phone to send Bella another message while I could. The red line from the low battery greeted me along with the message "Battery too low for radio use". I quickly dug through my laptop bag to find the charging cord and plugged it in. With the battery too low to attain a signal I would have to try this again later.

Frustrated I turned on the small television and lay on the bed, clicking through the channels not really watching anything in particular. I had an hour to kill. Did they have a porn channel on this ship? Hmm, it didn't look like it.

* * *

The sound of the phone ringing jarred me awake.

"Hello."

"Edward, we're waiting for you. What are you doing? You are alone, aren't you?" Rosalie's taunting tone greeted me.

"Very amusing Rose. I must have fallen asleep. Tell Mom and Dad I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I went into the bathroom to splash a little water on my face in an effort to revive myself. Looking in the mirror, I could see the dark circles coming up under my eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed my phone hoping it had enough of a charge to send a BBM and rushed out the door to meet them.

As the elevator doors opened, my family was there waiting for me.

"Mom, Dad sorry about that. I fell asleep."

"That's ok, Darling, you've been running yourself ragged,." Mom said as she reached up and tried to straighten my hair. She clearly didn't understand the unkempt style I was trying to achieve. Did she not remember that I was not a little boy anymore? It was embarrassing.

The decks were full of people and we found a spot up against the rail to wave to the people below as the ship started pulling out. How ridiculous_. _Who was I waving to? I took out my BlackBerry and as I scrolled down and found Bella's name a rather large man beside me hauled his kid up on his shoulders. The child's foot connected with my arm and sent my phone flying out of my hands. I watched it fall down about seven decks and splash into the sea.

_FUCK!_

_

* * *

_

I made my way to the Emerald Deck to the Internet Café and prayed under my breath that Jacob would get the email I was sending right away.

From: **Edward Cullen**  
Date: Jul 12 at 5:52 PM  
Subject: BLACKBERRY EMERGENCY  
To: **Jacob Black**

Jake,

Hope all is well back in the office. I have an emergency that needs handling. I've had an accident with my BlackBerry and I need another one immediately. Would you please purchase another BlackBerry on the company account? My old phone was backed up to my desktop, would you please reload the information and send it to me. We are at sea all day tomorrow I'm hoping you'll be able to deal with this and send it on to me in Ketchikan for the 14th. Below you will find my itinerary in case you can't get it to Ketchikan in time.

July 12th - Vancouver, British Columbia Departure 4:30pm

July 13th - At sea

July 14th - Ketchikan, Alaska - Arrival 6:30am - Departure 2:00pm

July 15th - Juneau, Alaska - Arrival 8:00am - Departure 9:00pm

July 16th - Skagway, Alaska - Arrival 7:00am - Departure 8:30pm

July 17th - College Fjord, Alaska - Arrival 5:30pm - Departure 8:30pm

July 18th - Anchorage (Whittier), Alaska - Arrival 12:30pm

Thanks buddy!

Edward

I opened an online Solitaire game and flipped back and forth between that and my email until he answered. I loved that man for always being reachable.

From: **Jacob Black**  
Date: Jul 12 at 6:01 PM  
Subject: AT YOUR SERVICE

To: **Edward Cullen**

Eddie!

No problem man. Sorry you had an 'accident'. Should I even ask what happened? I'm pretty sure they are closed already but I'll get another phone for you first thing tomorrow and see if I can overnight it to you.

Say hey to the fam for me.

Jake

There was nothing I could do now but wait. Discouraged, I left to meet up with my family on deck.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like a new man. Sweet sleep had rejuvenated me. I looked at the clock and it was only 6:30am so I decided to go for a run on the treadmill and then I would stop at the desk and purchase some internet time for my laptop. Jake wouldn't have been able to do anything yet so there was no rush to check my email.

I gave Jake until 10:30am before I checked for a message.

From: **Jacob Black**  
Date: Jul 13 at 9:43 AM  
Subject: COURIER FAIL  
To: **Edward Cullen**

Buddy,

I don't have very good news for you. I was able to get the phone and I'm loading your information to it as I type this. I can only courier it to Tacoma overnight. From there it won't reach Anchorage until the 19th. I'm sorry man. I've called all the major companies and even a few smaller ones it's the same for all of them. What do you want me to do?

Jake

I felt my stomach sink. It would have to stay until I got back to LA. I had told Bella that I wasn't sure if I could contact her from the ship so she wouldn't be expecting anything. I was reaching. Trying to find a way to comfort myself.

From: **Edward Cullen**  
Date: Jul 13 at 10:39 AM  
Subject: FML

To: **Jacob Black**

It's ok. Just leave it on my desk.

Thanks for trying.

Edward

Well I just had to make the most of this. Spend time with my family and I'm sure I could drum up some business here as well.

* * *

I'd been home for a few days and I was getting back up to speed with the market and any transactions that occurred while I was gone. Jacob said things had all gone very well with no problems at all. However, I didn't like that feeling of not being aware of every little thing that went on while I was away. I'd been working non-stop trying to catch up with my clients and put together some proposals for the prospective clients I met on the ship. It turned out to be quite a lucrative vacation for me.

Concentration had never been an issue for me. I had always been very focused but my mind was constantly wandering back to Bella. Maybe the phone accident was the universe's way of telling me to leave her alone. I had forgotten that my old phone was backed up prior to seeing Bella and her PIN info had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Rose had made a side trip with some friends to Hawaii before school started again so that was a lost cause. How was I going to get back that information without raising suspicions?


	10. Chapter 10

**I still own none of these characters but I am incredibly grateful for the priviledge of writing about them...thank you again Stephenie Meyer for creating them. Thank you to Binky911 for your continuous support even through RL challenges. You really are my super star! **

**Thanks to all my readers who have supported my story and sent me reviews...posting this wouldn't be the same without your comments. **

* * *

**Chaper 10**

**~ BELLA POV ~**

I lay on my bed with my headphones on, an open birthday card lying on the bed beside me. Dearest Alice had never been late for anything in her life. My birthday card had arrived today; the day before my 20th birthday.

**_Bella,_**

**_Happiest of birthday wishes to you! Wow, a woman of 20!_**

**_I've enclosed a gift I thought you might find some use for as well as a list of must's to download._**

**_I love you very much!_**

**_The one and only,_**

**_Alice_**

Inside the card was a $50 iTunes card and a list of songs. Alice really did some odd things. I'd have to download them to my laptop and then I guess I could burn some CDs for my car. Some of the songs on the list looked familiar but most did not.

I got busy downloading right away and listened to the first song, Forbidden Flame by Spirits. I was listening to a part of the song that had Edward written all over it.

**There was a line**

**You wouldn't cross**

**But if you did**

**Would you cross it with me**

**And you were so quick**

**To attract what we did**

**But I know, you know**

**what we've done**

It's like that girl had some sort of sixth sense.

"Bella! Bella! You have a visitor." Dad was knocking on my door. A visitor? I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Coming, Dad."

As I rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by James.

"Hey James. How did you know… where I lived?" I looked at him puzzled.

"This is Forks, Bella. It's not that difficult to find out things when you want to." He didn't move from his spot at the door. Suddenly, I understood the tense look on his face.

"Who's your friend Bella?" Dad leaned against the doorframe beside his gun belt.

"Dad, this is James. Remember we went to the movies the other night with Mike and Jessica?"

"Oh. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to James, who looked like Dad might bite. "Didn't you and your family just move back to Forks?"

"Umm, yes, Sir. We just moved back from Seattle." He turned to me, nervously. "I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me. Maybe we could get some ice cream or something?"

"Sure." I said. "Give me a minute to change." I wasn't sure if I should be creeped out that he sought me out or flattered. I chose to go with flattered for the moment.

James was easy to be with. We liked the same kinds of music. We got each other's jokes. It was as easy as breathing being with him but, there was no spark for me. I didn't know if I was trying to compare the electricity that I felt with Edward to what I felt for James. How do you compare real life with a fantasy?

We sat and ate our ice cream and spoke about dreams and aspirations.

My phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, one second. I have a message."

BBMessage from Alice:: **Did u get my card?** ::

BBMessage from Bella:: **Yes I did I'm so excited! Thank u so much! Umm what's with the song list?** ::

BBMessage from Alice:: **Just trust me. u'll like these songs. Watcha doin' for the BDay?** ::

BBMessage from Bella:: **Nothin. u know I don't like 2 celebrate. N e way… on a date…talk 2 u later?** ::

BBMessage from Alice:: **DATE? WTF? U have 2 call me later?** ::

BBMessage from Bella:: **Will do! xoxo** ::

"I'm really sorry about that. It was my cousin." I apologized to James for being rude.

"Oh, that's okay. I understand."

During the walk home James reached for my hand. I held his but honestly, it felt weird. Like holding a friend's hand; it wasn't intimate for me but I could see in his eyes that it was for him. I realized at that moment that I might be playing a dangerous game. I needed to go home and sort this out in my head. I was still comparing James to the unattainable, the unrealistic, the divine Edward.

He walked me home and as we approached the front door I started to panic.

_Please don't try to kiss me. _

_Please don't try to kiss me._

_Please don't try to kiss me._

I repeated it over and over in my head. Thankfully when we reached the door he was a perfect gentleman and said his goodbyes.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Bella."

"Me too, James. I have to get inside. I can hear Dad pacing just inside the door." I felt awkward but he was so sweet.

When I got inside I hunted out the portable phone. Dad always left it in some crazy place. I pressed the button on the base to locate it - this time it was in the fridge.

"Heeeelloooo." Alice always sounded like music when she spoke.

"Hey Alice! I'm home now!"

"Okay. So first thing, let me say an early Happy Birthday." She proceeded to sing the birthday song to me. "Second when are you going to do something about your dancing? You are sitting on a world of talent and Forks has nothing to offer you." I cringed. I knew the onslaught of questions that was coming now. "Okay, and thirdly woman, I need details. Who is he? Where did you go? Do I know him? Is he cute? How did you meet him? How serious is it?"

"Whoa, whoa, Alice. Slow down! Take a breath! One at a time! Okay, I'm not that talented and you know that dancing is such a non-profession. I'm just going to work away at Newton's until I can put away some more money for University. And…..his name is James, he's super nice and very cute and he's Mike Newton's cousin. He's just moved back from Seattle with his family."

"Can you see me rolling my eyes at you, Isabella Swan? Dancing is NOT a non-profession! James, huh? He lived here? Perfect, I'll start doing some research! What's his last name?"

"Umm Alice? I don't think that's necessary and come to think of it I don't even know his last name. We really don't know each other that well but he's so easy to be around." I sighed. "You know I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Sometimes, you don't need to look. Sometimes, sparks fly and things happen." I got the shivers as she said 'sparks fly'.

"Yes, I suppose. Well listen, I'm going to crawl into bed. I'm really tired."

"Okay, honey. I love you! Remember sometimes the chemistry between two people just can't be denied. Just fall, honey. Don't over think. Love you."

"Love you too." Why didn't I feel like she was talking about James? Alice knew me better than anyone. We never spoke about that weekend, that night, or Edward. She was there. She saw. You had to be blind not to see. But she'd never asked and I never told.

* * *

I woke up in a tangle of sheets, my pillow was no longer under my head and a quick inspection led me to discover it was on the floor. I didn't usually sleep so restlessly. I looked over at the clock 2:46am. I was exhausted but I couldn't get my mind to settle. I untangled my legs from the mess of sheets, retrieved my pillow from the floor and reached for my laptop.

As I opened my laptop the card and download list from Alice fell to the floor. I stretched over the side of the bed and retrieved them. As long as I was up I might as well continue downloading my list. I loved Alice dearly but she honestly made the strangest requests sometimes. Odd that she should give me a list of specific songs to download. Then again considering this was Alice maybe it wasn't that peculiar. When we were children she would ask me to do things like stand in a particular spot or do a particular thing and when asked why, she would simply trill, "Trust me." After I had all the songs downloaded I hoped I could put together some CD's for dancing.

It was after midnight so I was officially twenty now, an adult, and I still had no idea as to what direction I should take with my life. After high school, I figured I would work until I decided 'what I wanted to be when I grew up', but here I was, officially an adult and still no decision. Alice continuously harped on me to do something with my dancing; I just didn't see a career in it. I loved to dance, it was something I did well and wasn't clumsy with. I had taken a part time job after I graduated three evenings a week teaching hip hop and jazz to kids at a local dance school. That was about the biggest career I could see coming out of it. Not exactly a moneymaker but combined with my job at Newton's, I was putting quite a bit of savings away.

Along with the dilemma of what I was going to do with my life, came all the complex thoughts about Edward and James. Sleep was definitely going to evade me for the rest of this evening. I forced myself to think about the position I was potentially putting myself in with James. How unusual it was to find someone that I got along with so well; someone who I would probably not have questioned starting a relationship with prior to ...Edward. Just thinking his name played images through my mind that registered with my girly bits right away. I shivered. I certainly hadn't been looking for a boyfriend; I was quite happy with my own company most of the time. I was very much a loner like my Dad. Edward however had awakened feelings in me that I didn't know had existed. How could I realistically start dating James when Edward was playing a starring role in my daily thoughts? It seemed deceitful and furthermore, there was no spark with James. I tried to justify this in my head. Was there a spark with anyone I had dated before or just a familiarity, an interest? Edward was the only one who had created the absolute electricity. Was he eclipsing any other feelings that I might have otherwise had?

When I reached the bottom of Alice's download list I looked up from my laptop screen to the curtains slowly fluttering from the ceiling fan and realized the sky was just starting to change. The navy blue of the late night sky fading into the lighter blue meant the sun would be bright in the sky in about an hour. My eyes suddenly felt very heavy. I yawned, stretched, closed my laptop and placed it on my nightstand. Maybe I could get a little sleep. I snuggled into my bed and let sleep take over.

* * *

Oh no! What time was it? I was going to be late for work. I flew out of the bed and only after I tripped over my laundry hamper spilling the contents to the floor did I realize that it was my birthday and I had the day off. _Stupid Bella!_

"Bells, are you okay?" Dad had obviously heard my graceful crash to the floor and ran up the stairs to see what sort of injury I had inflicted upon myself. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah Dad! Come in, but I'm okay." Dad opened the door and I could see the smirk he tried to hide as he bit down on the inside of his lips. He was obviously trying hard not to laugh at me sprawled across the floor and as I scrambled to put my clothes back into the hamper.

"I just...well...you know." He extended his hand to help me up of the floor and engulfed me into a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday, honey! I can't believe you're twenty today."

"I can't believe it myself." I grumbled.

"Come downstairs. I'm making you some breakfast."

"Umm, is that a good idea?" Dad wasn't exactly known for being a good cook. More than once, I'd had to save the kitchen with a fire extinguisher.

"It's ok, trust me. I just put some toaster pancakes in and I got some whipped cream and strawberries for you. Totally fail proof." His sentence was punctuated by the smoke alarm. So much for those toaster pancakes. He made a mad dash down the stairs and called over his shoulder. "Your Mom is on her way over."

I finished picking up the rest of the clothes, brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair to gain some semblance of humanity and went downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I popped out the second attempt at toaster pancakes before they too were sacrificed and tossed them on a plate. Dad came around the corner singing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Bells! Happy Birthday to you!" It was adorably off key but you had to applaud the effort. He handed me a beautifully wrapped little box with a sparkly ribbon on top. "I hope you like it honey."

"Awww... thank you Dad! I'm sure I'll love it." I shamelessly tore open the package. I loved presents! Under the wrapping was an iPod box. "OMG It's just what I wanted." I squealed. "Alice told you right?"

"Alice? No." He looked puzzled. "The lady in the department store said that's what all the young people had these days."

"Hellloooo." Mom called out as she came down the hall. "Where's the birthday girl?" She still had a key to the door. Dad figured with me living here that she should have unrestricted access. I was pretty lucky to have parents that got along so well after their divorce.

"There you are, Bella honey! Happy Birthday!" She pulled a gift bag out from behind her back. I clapped like a small child that just found their first quarter from the tooth fairy. Did I mention how much I loved presents? Tearing into the bag there were several items; a gift certificate for Victoria's Secret, a new pair of sunglasses, iPod equipment to connect my new toy to my car (Mom and Dad had obviously collaborated) and an envelope from Phil with $200 in it. This was shaping up to be a pretty wonderful birthday.

After eating entirely too much breakfast, Mom headed out and Dad went off to work. I went upstairs to spread out my new acquisitions on the bed and load some music onto my iPod when my phone started to buzz. This would be the morning birthday greetings starting.

BBMessage Jessica:: **HB Baby! What r u doing 2 celebrate? **::

BBMessage Bella:: **Dunno yet. Let's do something k? Call me later.** ::

BBMessage Jessica:: **Cool. Mike says HB 2!** ::

BBMessage Rosalie:: **Happy Birthday honey. Still on vacay. Call u with the deets when I get back. LOVE U!** ::

BBMessage Bella:: **Thanx! Can't wait to hear!** ::

BBMessage Alice:: **It's your birthday baby! Remember just FALL. NOT literally ok. ;)** ::

BBMessage Bella:: **Ha Ha very funny. **::

Bzzz bzzzz

Accept Contact James? Yes - No

_How did he find out my BB pin?_ This guy was nothing if not persistent. I accepted his request.

BBMessage James:: **Happy Birthday Beautiful Bella!** ::

BBMessage Bella:: **Thanx. How did u know it was my birthday?** ::

BBMessage James:: **I have a knack 4 stuff like that. *shrugs*** ::

Bzzz bzzzz

Accept Contact ECullen? Yes – No

My palms were suddenly sweating; my heart was thumping in my chest. Part of me wanted to accept the request right away but part of me was thinking this was some sympathy gesture. No doubt he'd heard from Rose that it was my birthday. I found myself pacing the room, staring at my phone. I was unable to pick it up as it continued to buzz as other messages came in. I couldn't look. I couldn't think. I decided to go and take a long hot shower and headed for the bathroom.

I stood under the steady stream of hot water with my forehead on the wall. Why was this man able to create all these complicated feelings in me? I remembered that weekend and how he had managed to have my insides twisted in knots with just a glance and then that crooked smile but this was ridiculous! Bella Swan, you are not going to allow a man to screw your head up! I couldn't move forward until I settled this. By the time I was getting out of the shower, I had decided to accept the request. I would hear what he had to say and basically let him off the hook. There was no point in dragging this out. I would no doubt see him at other family functions and I didn't want it to be awkward. "So that's it!" I said out loud as I wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at myself. Oh boy. Now I was talking to myself. _Crazy!_

_

* * *

_

_Hope you are enjoying this...please leave me a comment... _


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry everyone! My laptop was infected with a major virus and I lost almost everything. I am trying to get re-inspired after this downfall Please forgive me for posting this so late. I hope you enjoy it. As always...these characters do not belong to me...I only have the privilege of borrowing them from S. Meyers. Thanks to my dearest Binky911 for having such patience with me. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

_~ EDWARD POV ~_

"SHIT!"

The expensive pen left my fingers only a second before I realized what a bad idea it was to throw it. It crashed to the floor and slid down the office hall. My assistant Lauren peeked around the corner then picked up the discarded pen and brought it to me.

"Well I'm not sure what this pen did to incur your wrath but I'm happy you aren't taking it out on me!" She eyed the chewed up pen and handed it to me. "I know you usually chew up the plastic pens and the pencils but now the Cartier too? Are you okay? You haven't been yourself the last couple of weeks. I don't think your vacation did you much good."

"I'm sorry Lauren. I'm trying to balance this and it just seems to keep stumping me. I think I need to take a walk or something and then come back to it. Fresh eyes you know?"

I was embarrassed to have pitched a temper tantrum like that. What if we'd had clients in the office? Furthermore, I can't believe I had taken to biting up the Pasha Cartier pen that Rosalie had given me for Christmas last year. I would have to buy another one before she saw how I had mutilated her gift. Biting propitiated me and lately I needed all the calming I could get. I couldn't get over how brainless I had been holding my BlackBerry over the railing I knew better than that. How many times had I seen inebriated individuals drop their phones that way, granted not in to the sea but how stupid!

Rose definitely had Bella's contact information and she would be back from her trip any day now. I had already decided I would deal with the taunting if it meant I could be back in touch with Bella. I had had already tried to get in touch with her but I could only suppose that with being on vacation she had turned her phone off as my messages had gone unanswered. I knew Rosalie would take every opportunity to make me squirm once I asked for the contact information, but it would be worth it. I didn't want to imagine what Bella was thinking of me right now.

"I'll be back in a half hour. I need to get some air and some coffee." I told Lauren as I passed her desk. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks, Edward. I'm alright."

I stopped by Jacob's office and peeked around the door frame. "Hey buddy. I'm going out to pick up a coffee do you want anything?"

Jacob looked up from the pile of papers scattered across his desk, "Do you want some company?"

"No I'm good. I just need to clear my head. I have a ton of numbers running through it and I need a break."

"Just numbers?" he mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear, "Bring me back an Americano black?"

"You got it." I wasn't going to take him on. I didn't want to entertain this new side of my personality. I didn't get like this. I was a happy guy with a great life and now I was throwing tantrums over numbers?

As I got in the elevator my phone vibrated.

BBMessage Alice:: happy birthday bells ::

_happy birthday bells?_

BBMessage ECullen:: Alice have u lost ur mind? LOL What does happy birthday bells mean? ::

BBMessage Alice:: oops sorry Edward. It's Bella's Birthday today. I guess I sent the message to u by mistake. Sorry o.O ::

_Bella's Birthday today? Are the fates smiling on me? Play it cool Edward._

BBMessage ECullen:: I wasn't aware. I'd like 2 send her my birthday wishes. Would u mind sending me her contact info? ::

BBMessage Alice:: ISABELLA SWAN Accept to Contacts? ::

_Yes I accept. Oh Alice I could kiss you._

BBMessage ECullen:: Thanks Alice! Hope ur good! Loving the new playlist btw. ::

BBMessage:: Yes I'm great! Remember to keep it on shuffle! Have 2 run now & UR WELCOME xo ::

I sent Bella an Invite Contact BBM request. At that moment I realized I hadn't yet pushed the button in the elevator to get to the lobby, I reached over and pressed the large L. My head was not functioning properly and I was developing that unfamiliar feeling in my stomach again.

_Come on. Accept. Accept. Accept_. I bumped the phone repeatedly against the heel of my hand like that was going to make the reply come faster. Each second I waited for that reply seemed like an eternity. The elevator doors opened to the large glass lobby and I could see it was beautiful outside; I looked forward to getting out in the air because I suddenly felt claustrophobic. I kept checking the phone but my request was still unaccepted. Alice had sent me all her contact information. Should I call her?

I had walked two blocks to the coffee shop and now the two blocks back. With a coffee in each of my hands I couldn't check my phone. I hadn't felt it vibrate or heard a tone so I knew she hadn't answered and yet I was itching to check. I had made up my mind that if by the time I sat at my desk she hadn't answered, I was going to call her.

As the elevator doors opened to our floor my mood sank; I had forgotten about my appointment with Mr. & Mrs. Young. They hadn't seen me come out of the elevator so I stopped by Jacob's office quickly to drop off his coffee. I checked my watch as they were about ten minutes early but that didn't give me enough time to call Bella. As I passed back through the reception area I greeted them and told them I would be ready for them in a couple of minutes.

* * *

Almost two hours later I said my goodbye's to the Youngs. It was a long meeting but it was important to spend that much time with new clients as we had much to discuss. I closed my office door, sat behind my desk slumping down in my chair and took a sip of my now cold coffee. Blech! I took out the stir stick, one of my favorite chewing items and checked my phone.

My updates stated: Bella is now a contact. I was now sitting bolt upright in my chair and had the room just gotten hotter? I felt like that 16 year old boy asking a girl to prom._ What should I say?_ I loosened my tie pulled out my collar and decided to go with the simplest action.

BBMessage ECullen:: Happy Birthday Bella! ::

BBMessage Bella:: How did u know it was my birthday? ::

_Damn it she seemed upset. Of course she had every right to be upset with me. I had made a promise to remain in touch and had failed._

BBMessage ECullen:: Alice ::

BBMessage Bella:: Why would Alice tell u it's my birthday? ::

_OK no 'seemed' about it. She 'was' upset._

BBMessage ECullen:: She sent a birthday message 4 u 2 my phone by accident. ::

BBMessage Bella:: Oh I c. ::

BBMessage ECullen:: Bella I'm really sorry I haven't been in touch with u. It's a long story. ::

BBMessage Bella:: I think I can keep up. ::

BBMessage ECullen: My phone dropped over the side of the ship. ::

_Even as I typed it I realized how stupid it sounded but it was the truth_.

BBMessage ECullen:: I couldn't get a replacement until I got back 2 LA and then I realized I could only back it up to b4 I left for Seattle so I lost ur contact info. ::

No answer...

BBMessage ECullen:: I know it sounds absurd but that really is what happened. ::

BBMessage Bella:: OK well thanks for the birthday greeting. ::

BBMessage ECullen: Bella. Please. I haven't stopped thinking about u. ::

_Is it that she wasn't interested? I knew I hadn't misread the signs. She had felt the electricity. I was 100% sure of it._

BBMessage Bella: Likewise but it doesn't matter. ::

BBMessage ECullen:: Can I call u I would like 2 discuss this? ::

BBMessage Bella:: I think we should leave it alone. ::

How had I fucked this up so badly?

I put my cell phone down and frustrated ran my fingers through my hair several times! The coffee stir stick found its way to my mouth and I chewed one end until it was completely flat.

**Ring. Ring.**

Lauren was paging me from the reception desk.

"Hello Lauren."

"Edward I'm sorry I forgot to pass this on. The Volvo dealership called for you while you were meeting with the Young's. Your new car is here."

"Finally! Perfect! Thanks Lauren."

_Finally, something to lift my spirits_! I paged Jacob and asked him to give me a lift to the dealership. I had traded in my old Volvo just before we went on the cruise and ordered a new Electric Silver C70 with all the bells and whistles: leather steering wheel with aluminum inlay, upgraded multimedia package, sport pedals, just about everything! I had been taking taxis for the last couple of weeks and I couldn't wait to get behind the wheel of my new baby.

* * *

I was so happy to be rid of the salesman who was turning over my car. I knew what I bought, I didn't need this man hovering around explaining all the features. I inhaled deeply before I pressed the button to put down the three-piece retractable hardtop. There really was little that could compare with the smell of brand new car. I plugged in my iPod and couldn't wait to listen to the twelve high performance loudspeakers, two subwoofers and 900 watt digital amplifier. As I had promised Alice, I left the playlist she had loaded onto my shuffle. The next song was If I Never Your Face Again – Maroon 5 & Rihanna. I loved this song and turned it up. As I turned on to the highway singing along with the song, the familiar words were suddenly taking on a new meaning.

**'Cause you keep me coming back for more**

**And I feel a little better than I did before**

**If I never see your face again I don't mind**

**'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**

**Baby baby please believe me**

**Find it in your heart to reach me**

**Promise not to leave me behind**

**(Promise not to leave me behind)**

I had to find a way to make things right with Bella. The engine revved as I pressed down hard on the gas.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I'm such a writer fail! Please forgive me for taking so long to update. Lots of RL stuff going on. **

**I would like to thank first and foremost Mr. R. Pattz because realistically it is him that inspires the perviest of my pervy sides! **

**I would also like to thank my dear friend petchum ya you know who you are for pushing me to write again. **

**...and this would not be possible without my dear smut adjuster binky911 ! BIG HUGS TO YA! **

**Please remember these characters belong to Stephenie Meyers ... I only get to play with them. **

**

* * *

**

~ Bella POV ~

The walls started to close in and the air was too thick to breathe I needed to get out of the house. I grabbed my new iPod, the attachment for the car, my dance bag and headed down the stairs. I glanced in the mirror hanging in the hall by the front door. My appearance was less than the polished, I thought, as I combed my fingers through my hair but I wanted to get to the studio and let loose. I didn't think Dad would hear me over the game he was watching on the TV but I called over my shoulder, "Dad I'm going to the studio for a while. I'll call you later."

"Yah. Yah. OK Bells." That was his standard acknowledgement that later he would not remember giving me so I decided to leave him a quick note so he wouldn't panic about where I went when he finally looked up from the game..

_Dad,_

_Gone to the studio to work on some routines._

_Call me on my cell if you need me._

_See you later._

_Love, Bella_

As I pulled open the door James was standing there about to knock. FUCK! I jumped hand over my heart.

"James you scared the crap out of me!"

"Uh...hey Bella. Sorry about that I thought you might like to get out on your Birthday?", he handed me some flowers that he must have picked from someone's garden along the way here. He really was sweet but I didn't want company right now.

"James I'm really sorry but I have other plans right now."

"Oh? I talked to Jessica and she said you hadn't made any plans yet. Are you going out with your parents?" He seemed agitated that he didn't know what I was doing. Weird but I really wasn't in the mood for being analyzed at the moment.

"I'm on my way to the studio." I explained as I pulled the front door closed, slipped passed him and headed for my car. "I have some routines I need to brush up on for the girls." I knew it was a lie but I wasn't sure if he heard it in the tone of my voice.

"Do you want some company?"

"Umm…. No. Sorry. I can work on this better alone. Maybe we can get together and do something later on this week. Thank you for the flowers they're lovely." I had thrown the flowers in on the passenger seat and was already in the car backing out of the driveway at this point. Leaving him looking distressed in my driveway.

I pulled in to the gas station a couple of blocks from my house and rested my head between my hands on the steering wheel for a minute before pulling my iPod and collective accessories out of my bag. I pushed the cassette into the deck and connected the adjoining cord to the iPod. As I promised Alice, I was about to put the music on shuffle when I heard a knock on the window.

"Hey Bella! Need a fill?" Seth was smiling at me and I rolled down the window.

"Sorry Seth I was a little distracted. Yes please would you fill it up and have a look under the hood for me?" I reached under the console to pop the hood.

"No problem!"

I watched Seth attach the gas pump to the car and then he motioned for me to pop the hood. Why was I stressing? This was back to normal life in Forks. Edward was a small, ok who am I kidding, a large distraction for a short period of time. I had already played this story out in my head and things were better like this. But if it really was better why did it feel so wrong. Why did I feel this hole in my chest like the possibility of something amazing had just been taken away from me? But seriously did he expect me to believe that stupid story about him dropping his phone over the side of the ship? It would have been better if he told me he'd been really busy, or would it? Back and forth my head was flip flopping through different scenarios.

Another knock on my window.

"That's fifteen dollars Bella and everything under the hood is fine. You ok? You look a little distracted?"

I pulled my wallet out of my bag, "Umm a little I guess. How much did you say again?"

"Fifteen dollars. Well you just be careful. Maybe you should open that sunroof and drive with the windows open to get a little fresh air ok?"

"Will do. Thanks Seth."

Just before I pulled out I pushed play.

**Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall**

Ha ha very funny Alice I lift up the iPod and check the screen to see which song is playing. Fall by Brandy.

I was listening so intently to the words that I drove past the studio. The chorus now firmly implanted in my totally messed up head.

**Just fall, don't be afraid**

**Fall, 'cause I'm on my way**

**Fall, with all of my faith, in love**

**Fall, it will be okay**

**Fall, there's no other way**

**Fall, just fall in love**

Thanks Alice...more to torment my brain. I turned around on the next side road and doubled back to the studio. I was very thankful to see the empty parking lot. I knew there were no classes but sometimes Mrs. Cope would be there working on paperwork or something. I really just wanted to be alone.

The studio wasn't huge but it was a fair size there was a large reception area after you came in the front doors with a big sectional couch, a small kitchenette, two change rooms and well-built dance room with glossy wooden floors, mirrors on three walls and glass facing the reception area on the fourth. I loved this sound proof room the most; it was like a second home.

I watched the CD labeled Dance X in electric pink permanent marker disappear into the stereo as I pushed the button to close the deck, then strode to the centre of the room as the bass beats of the music started. Ahhh….my music, this was the music that was highly inappropriate for the younger kids I taught.

A few songs in the Closer vs In Da Club remix was playing …. My mind was suddenly lost in that night dancing with Edward I could almost feel his breath on my shoulder as we danced. My body was on fire and when the music morphed in the Closer portion and they started singing

**I wanna f**k you like an animal**

**I wanna feel you from the inside**

**I wanna f**k you like an animal**

**My whole existence is flawed**

**You get me closer to God**

I was lost in my thoughts. Edward kissing me. Edward touching me. Edward making me cum.

I headed straight for the showers I needed to calm down and not just from the dancing.

Under the hot water my thoughts drifted again. I unhooked the shower head from the wall and turned it on to the massage setting. I let the water soothe the sore muscles on my body and let my minder wander back to that night with Edward. As the water pulsed between my legs my heart raced. I could almost feel his breath on the back of my neck, hear him whisper in my ear as his hands explored my body. Our tongues gently playing in each others mouths. His long fingers slipping inside me and finding that spot that set my whole body on fire. My body started to shudder as the orgasm railed through my body remembering his touch.

I placed the shower head back into the bracket, turned the water temperature down and let the cool water run over my head and down my body. Maybe a cool shower would bring my head out of the clouds.

Ring. Ring.

I was grounded back to reality as my cell phone started to ring. I shut off the water pulled back the shower curtain and fumbled in my bag for the towel I forgot to take out. By the time I disentangled my phone from the bottom of my purse I looked at the screen to see I had missed a call from Edward Cullen who has apparently left a voicemail.

Oh shit!

* * *

**Please leave me a comment...even if it's shouting at me for taking so long... :( It will push me on to make you happy again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would once again like to thank the people in my life that make writing this possible. **

**RP - yes you all know. *sigh* It's ALL about him. **

**petchum for making me promise to write this before Christmas **

**and of course you know it wouldn't get here without my dearest binky911**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Edward POV ~**

I parked the Volvo in my designated spot and as the convertible top rolled back into place, I was still running ideas through my head about how to get Bella to talk to me.

I paced my living room floor leaving indentations in the white shag carpet. How was I going to get Bella back? I analyzed and dismissed idea after idea.

_I could send her flowers? No. Too cliche._

_I could send her a ticket to come and see me? No. Too ostentatious._

_I could fly out to see her? No. Too presumptuous._

My dear mother always told me that the best way to right a wrong was to be completely open and honest about it. I had to talk to her. No BBM. No texting. I was going to call her but I needed to do something to untie the knots that Bella had unwittingly tied into my stomach.

Ah yes … my old friend Johnnie Walker Blue.

One glass neat.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number. Then hung up.

Second glass neat.

_I can do this. No, I can't. What will I say?_ I paced a few more laps around the rug.

Third glass neat.

_OK, liquid courage has kicked in._ After a few deep breaths I picked up my cell phone and strode out to the deck. Leaning on the railing as I dialed, I had a sick flashback to watching my phone fall down several decks of the cruise ship and splashing into the sea. I stepped backwards and sat on the lounge chair.

**Ring**

_Oh shit, am I sure I want to do this?_

**Ring**

_Yes! Yes! I'm going to do it. Be a man, Cullen!_

**Ring**

_Why hasn't she answered? Dammit, I should have called from my house phone. My name would be displayed with my cell._

**Ring**

_Shit! She's seen my name and now she's not answering._

**Ring . click**

"This is Bella's phone. I can't take your call right now but you know what to do after the beep."

**Beeeeeeeeeeeep**

The sound of her voice even on her voicemail played havoc with my body. I shuddered almost like I'd been shocked. _Breathe Cullen. _

"Bella… it's me. I'm asking you to hear me out and give me a chance. Each time I close my eyes I see you, smell you, hear you. You're like a drug to me. Please. Bella. Please."

Exasperated, I hung up the phone and finished off my drink in one gulp then made my way to the bar for another._ Yep, I would be feeling it tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched her cross the room moving towards me like an animal about to devour their prey. The sheer dress she wore hid nothing as it ghosted over her curves.

She said nothing to me but I knew what she wanted. The look in her eyes told me she was hungry….for me. She placed her knee between my thighs and kissed me, easing my shirt over my head and then pushing me down on my back. Her kisses were consuming my mouth sucking on my tongue, biting my lip. The aggression of it had my cock about to burst through the buttons on my jeans. She sat astride my hips grinding against me. I needed to be inside her.

Torture!

In one quick movement I spun her over and onto her stomach on the bed. I couldn't get the buttons on my jeans open fast enough. The thought crossed my mind to invest in jeans with a zipper. Finally free from my restraints, my hands slid up the back of her thighs …she moaned.

"Ungh…. Edward."

Hearing my name panted from her lips was the most remarkable sound and suddenly I was even harder. _How was that even possible?_

Sweet Mercy. I reached the upper part of her thighs that turned into her amazing ass, barely covered in a tiny black thong with a hot pink ribbon laced through it. She slid her knees up under her giving me a much better view of my destination.

"Do you want me Edward?" She said…teasing.

"I want you! I need you Bella."

"Then take me then … now. Take me … HARD baby!"

I hitched my thumb under the side of her thong and tore the offensive material that dared to cover her exquisite sex and plunged into her. I'm there inside her and she's so wet, so tight and stars are exploding in front of my eyes. I bit down on the soft part of her shoulder close to the base of her neck.

"Bite me baby. You feel so fucking good. I'm coming Edward….oh fuck!" She pulled at the bedding as her body shuddered beneath my thrusts.

I could feel my own release coming …

**S M A S H !**

"What the hell?"

The glass I had fallen asleep with in my hand had crashed to the floor.

"Fuck!"

I was more upset that my dream had been interrupted than I was about the broken glass. Running my fingers through my hair I am so wound up and frustrated. I get up trying to avoid cutting my bare foot on the glass and realize that my raging hard on is making walking a difficult venture. The glass can wait….I have my priorities, shower and some self gratification first.

**

* * *

**

**~ Bella POV ~**

The blinking light on my Blackberry was the constant reminder that I had a voicemail message.

"I know!" I shouted at it then threw it on the bed. Talking to inanimate objects. That's never a good sign. As if in response to my outburst it rang. My heart leapt as I picked it back up. Please not Edward. I silently begged. It was Jessica and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jess what's up?"

"Bella, get your ass dressed. We are going out!"

"Jess. I really..."

She cut me off.

"No excuses woman! It's your birthday and I'm coming for you in half an hour. You did the obligatory dinner with your parents and now it's friend time. Oh and pack an overnight bag. You won't be home tonight. Bye!"

Okay then, I guess I was going out. I opened my closet and looked for something appropriate for an evening out with Jessica which no doubt would take us to Port Angeles and drinking many, many Margaritas.

I examined my outfit in my full length mirror; torn skinny jeans, black stiletto ankle boots, black sequined tank and off the shoulder tunic... perfect. I grabbed my overnight bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey, Dad. Jessica is picking me up to hit the town and we'll probably stay in Port Angeles overnight, okay."

"Bella, you know I don't like it when you stay out overnight. Your old dad worries about you. Do you want me to pick you guys up or something?"

The doorbell rang just then. Thank you, Jessica!

"Umm, no but thanks anyway. We'll be fine. You know that!" I kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Love you, Bells. Hey, do you still have that pepper spray?"

"Yes Dad! Love you too. Night."

As I got through the door and turned to see Jessica's car I noticed she had passengers. Why hadn't I guessed that Mike and James would be coming along? Oh well, it was my birthday and I was going to have fun!

* * *

Many, many, many Margaritas and a couple of shots of Tequila later I was singing at the top of my lungs to Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls and using James as my personal stripper pole! I wasn't drunk enough to think that leading James on like this was wrong but I was definitely drunk enough not to care!

The music changed to some slow song I didn't know and before I knew it James' lips were pressed against mine and just like that I had made my decision. Edward! This wasn't chemistry. There was no electricity. Edward! I had to try.

"I need to use the bathroom." I told James as I pried free of his arms.

Running past Jessica, I told her I wasn't feeling well and that I was going back to our room. We had checked in to a Days Inn just a block away from the club. I made sure Jessica understood that I was not spending the night with James so she and I were sharing a room much to Mike's dismay.

"Do you want me to walk over with you? What happened with James? Is everything ok?"

"I'm feeling a little light headed. The fresh air and the walk will do me good. I'm okay but I just want to crawl into bed. I'll text you when I get there ok."

Reluctantly she let me go.

As promised I sent her a message when I was safely in our room. Then I sat on the bed to listen to Edward's message. Goosebumps came up on my arms as soon as I heard his voice. I remembered too clearly what his breath felt like when he whispered in my ear. Give him a chance? I looked at my watch 12:30pm. I was going to call anyway.

My fingers wouldn't cooperate and three times I dialed the wrong number. I didn't know if it was my nerves or the alcohol that had my hands trembling.

"Hello?" The sleepy sound of his voice was there.

"Edward. Hi. I'm ... I'm sorry. I know it's late." Tears burst from my eyes. "I just... I needed... I wanted..."

"Shhhh. Bella. Bella. It's ok. What's happened? What's wrong?"

"I want ... I want to give you a chance. I want you. I'm so sorry I was a bitch." I managed to blubber out.

"No Bella, my darling. It's okay, I understand."

I'm sure I woke this man out of his sleep and he was being so kind and understanding; consoling me who had been so cold to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked sounding almost desperate.

"I'm sitting in a hotel room in Port Angeles feeling very drunk."

"Do you need help? Are you safe?"

"Yes I'm okay." The sobbing had subsided.

"I mean what are you doing with your life. What are your plans?"

"Really, Edward. It's very late and I'm very intoxicated and you want to know what my life plans are?"

"Bella. Come to LA!" It wasn't a question. "Tell me what you need me to do and I'll arrange it. I can't bear to have you so far away. Please say you'll come."

A myriad of images where swirling through my head. Close to Edward. They all came to a grinding halt with the image of my mother telling me. Off Limits!

"But our parents..."

"I know. But we can find a way. We have to find a way. Just come and we'll sort it out."

I trusted him. Something in his words made me feel like we would find a way. We would make it work. Without thinking much further I put my faith in him and answered.

"OK. I'll come. Give me a little time to work out the details. But I will come."

* * *

**Hope you all are still enjoying this... please leave me a comment! **

**Love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**All the reviews (and a new laptop for Christmas) have totally reinspired me! **

**I do hope you are all enjoying this story. **

**Thank you binky911 for beta'ing at light speed! **

* * *

Chapter 14

~ Edward POV ~

The sun coming through my window was entirely too bright and I hadn't even opened my eyes yet. I had barely gotten one eye open to look at the clock beside my bed, it was 8:53 a.m. and a brief moment of panic hit until my brain registered that it was Saturday. If I hadn't needed to pee so badly I would have hauled the comforter over my head and tried to go back to sleep but nature was demanding my immediate attention. The second I sat up the headache started. Thump thump thump. Ah yes….now I remember. My dear friend Johnnie Walker and I got better acquainted last night. The previous evening's events were slowly coming into focus.

After popping two pain killers I debated whether the phone call from Bella had been another one of Johnnie's cruel tricks or had it really happened? I tried to think it through logically as my heart pounded. The phone rang in the middle of the night and it was Bella. I'm sure of it. I think. I searched for my cell phone which had fallen off the nightstand and under the bed. There it was in my call log. I had received a call from Bella and if memory served me correctly I'm pretty sure I asked her to move to LA?

I felt anxious, elated, paniced, excited. My body was running through a spectrum of emotions. Bella would be close and at the very core of it that is what I wanted. I needed this…this… hell I didn't even know what this was. But I did know that this woman had bewitched me somehow like no other woman ever had and this needed to be explored.

I threw on some clothes and headed for the door. I had things to accomplish if Bella was going to come and I had to get busy. I jogged the block to the Starbuck's closest to my condo and picked up a coffee and a bagel then grabbed a newspaper. Bella would need a car, a place to live and a job. I promised her I would take care of things and that's what I meant to do.

~ BELLA POV ~

"Bella….. Bella….. Bella….." Who was this annoying person whispering my name? "Bella!" The annoying person was now shaking me.

"Go away. Sleeping."

"Isabella Swan!" Jessica was no longer whispering. "We have to get going. It's almost check out time and they'll charge us another night if we aren't out of here."

I grumbled something unintelligible and tossed my legs over the side of the bed. "Okay, okay, I'm up." My mouth felt like the Sahara. I took a sip of the bottled water I left beside the bed last night and as I reached past my phone I remembered it all.

I had spoken with Edward last night.

I told him I was moving to LA!

…and oh shit…I had kissed James and run out on him.

As if on cue Jessica started up. "So….when were you going to tell me that you kissed James?" she asked as she crammed her things in her overnight bag.

"Well I didn't really kiss James. He sort of kissed me."

"Whatever, same diff. I'm so excited for you. James is a really great guy and he is sooooo into you." She gushed. "He came by the room to check on you and gave you the sweetest kiss on your forehead. I'm pretty sure he would have slept on the floor beside your bed if I hadn't kicked him out."

I felt the sudden urge to wipe my forehead. In fact, I was getting up to wash my face. I shuddered as the fog in my brain started to clear and I remembered that kiss from the dance floor. He was sweet and gentle and leaned in but the second his lips touched mine it just felt… I wasn't sure how to explain it… but just wrong. In that moment all the electricity I had felt with Edward flooded back to me. Now that I'd had a taste of that feeling I never wanted to let it go and nothing else would do.

Jessica continued to ramble about James' attributes, mostly the physical ones as she paced back and forth across the room. She was packing my things, now having finished with her own bag. Her talking became a hum in the background of my brain. I couldn't really blame her. She didn't know anything about my recent tryst with Edward. I had kept that private. She knew I had seen him but knew nothing of the new and improved Edward. She naturally assumed he was still that sort of nerdy teen that we remembered and I did nothing to dispel that image. He was my private fantasy.

"….well, don't you?" I just caught the end of her question.

"Don't I what?"

"Don't you think that James is a great catch?" she asked again, "Bella have you not heard anything I've been saying? Mike told me that James talks about nothing but you. He is so head over heels."

"Yeah I guess he's a great catch but just not for me, Jess."

Jessica stopped her pacing and stared at me, incredulous. "Why not for you? What are you talking about?"

"I've made a very important decision. I'm going to pursue my dancing and I'm going to move to LA to do it." I knew it wasn't the full truth but now that I had blurted it out it seemed more tangible and not just an idea.

"I don't want to waste the rest of my life like my Mom did in this small town. Even you are getting out! You'll be leaving me in the fall to go to UO. What am I going to do? Work at Mike's parents place for the rest of my life? I have to get out of here and if I don't do it now I might never do it."

I hadn't realized I felt so strongly about those other things until I started talking. They had all been lurking just under the surface. This was my chance to get out of Forks and this was my 'public' reason. No one else had to know that the bigger 'private' push had been that the idea of being closer to Edward eclipsed all others.

"How are you feeling today? I was worried about you last night." James said as he threw his arm around my shoulder in the back of the car. This drive was going to be unbearably uncomfortable.

Jessica was glaring at me in the rear view mirror and I diverted my eyes. It wasn't that she disagreed with my wanting to do something with my life. She questioned the timing. In her eyes, I had finally found a great guy and she felt I should give it some time and see what would happen. She thought that we could both move on from Forks together if things worked out.

"I'm feeling much better now, thanks. I had entirely too much to drink last night. The pain killers I took this morning are helping my head but my stomach is still feeling a little queasy." He loosened his grip on me just then.

We had never established that we were a couple but I felt that he naturally assumed that we were. It hadn't helped that I was dancing so provocatively with him last night. _Dumb Bella! Very dumb!_I pretended to fall asleep on his shoulder. That would at least keep the conversation to a minimum. I really didn't know what to say to him. I spent the ride trying to sort out how I would let him know that I was leaving. He slowly traced his finger up and down my arm sometimes, kissing the top of my head. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

Please keep leaving me those reviews! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Totally re-inspired to write. **

**Thanks again to binky911 ...without you this just isn't possible bb! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**~ Bella POV ~**

Things couldn't have worked out better. Jessica was going to the University of Oregon and she would drive with me that far. I would bunk with her and her roommate for the night and then head on to Eureka where Edward would meet me. Seven hours driving with Jessica was going to be an ordeal but well worth it. I knew I would have to endure the James lecture for at least a couple of hours but nothing could bring me down right now. I had butterflies in my stomach thinking of seeing Edward again.

Thankfully Eric and I had stayed in touch over the years since graduation and he lived right in the heart of LA with his boyfriend Tyler. In high school we always suspected they were gay but Forks wasn't really the town in which to come out of the closet. After moving to LA he didn't just come out of the closet he kicked down the door, turned on the spotlights and glittered the whole place! They lived in a two bedroom condo and told me the second room was mine for as long as I wanted. Everything was coming together so smoothly.

"Bella, I can't believe you're doing this. You have the guts that I never had to get out of here." Renee hugged me. She had always wanted to get out of Forks but somehow her plans never seemed to work out. I think that was part of what led to her and Charlie's divorce. She always felt he trapped her here but in the end she had trapped herself. I knew she was happy to see me get out and follow my dreams.

I looked over her shoulder. "I love you, Dad." Charlie was kicking around a rock with his toe. He was never one for a lot of words. He gave me a big hug and I felt all the emotion he wanted to convey in the length of that hug. He handed me an envelope.

"Just a little money to get you started off, okay?" I opened the envelope that contained about $1000 cash.

"Thanks Dad but you really didn't have to. I have some money to start me off."

"I know, Bells but please take it. It will make your old Dad feel a little better about letting you go so far away." His voice broke over the last words and he wiped at his eye as he reached for the last of my bags and threw it into the trunk of my car.

I loved my car. The red '89 Celica was my baby and I couldn't wait to get it out on this long road trip. She was older but in amazing condition and I had spent probably a little too much on upgrading her sound system a year or so ago.

"Well, I have to go. I need to pick up Jessica and we have a long drive ahead of us." I gave them both another hug and promised to call each of them whenever I stopped for the night.

Next stop was Jessica's house. She was ready to go with her bags at the door. We squeezed her stuff into the back seat and we were off. I was never so happy to see the sign that said **You are now leaving Forks, WA**. Jessica pushed the button to open the sunroof and turned on some music. With a very loud "WOO HOO!" we headed for the highway that would take us to start a new life.

Jessica talked continuously for the drive but I can't say I minded. She didn't require too much in terms of entertainment; you just had to nod and say 'uh huh' or 'really' every once in a while and she was good to go. My mind was elsewhere and no one knew about Edward or my plan to meet up with him. It was a plan I didn't want to share. My own private adventure. When I told him I would be driving to LA so that I would have my car when I got there, he said he didn't want me driving all that way alone. So he suggested that he could fly to Eureka and drive the rest of the way to LA with me. I agreed.

The next day couldn't come fast enough for me because I would see him. I sort of coasted through dinner that night, half-heartedly participating in the conversation over a pizza.

"She totally broke his heart. Poor guy." I rolled my eyes. Oh no. Jessica was rehashing the story about my telling James that I was leaving. He didn't take it well, kicking the garbage can at the bottom of my driveway before he left. I did feel bad because I did care about him; just not enough to stay. Not enough to give up this opportunity. He didn't speak to me or come by for almost two weeks but he did leave a Good Luck card for me in my mailbox a couple of nights before I left. It read….

_Dearest Bella,_

_I do wish that you would stay and give 'us' a chance but I understand why you want to leave and I wish you the best of luck. I'll be here waiting for you if you change your mind. By the way, I don't have a problem with a long distance relationship. Wink… Hint…. Don't lose my number. 555-4539_

_Love, James xoxoxo_

I couldn't wait to start my life with Edward so there was no chance for an 'us' with James. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**~ EDWARD POV ~**

Alibi covered. I had told Jacob and my family that I had to meet a wealthy prospective client and that I would be gone for a few days. It was something I had done before and wouldn't seem like an odd thing for me to do but I still felt nervous about the lie.

I had packed my bag and placed it by the door, washed up the dishes in the sink and poured myself a drink. I wasn't sure how I was going to sleep tonight because I had so much running through my head.

It turned out all the plans I had tried to make had been nullified. Bella was very independent and didn't want me to 'help' her. She had arranged somewhere to stay. I wasn't thrilled when I heard she was moving in with two men but when she explained that they were a couple I felt better about the arrangement. She was driving her own car down and again, I worried. I decided to meet her in Eureka and felt better about being there with her driving that old car all the way. I had lined up a few interviews for her but that was all she had really let me do.

Things were falling into place…..so what was I nervous about?

Oh yes I remember. In no uncertain terms had my father told me to stay away from the very woman I was flying out to escort back to LA to live closer to me. Of course they knew she was coming. Aunt Renee had called them and asked them to keep an eye on her. Bella had politely declined the invite to stay with them, claiming she wanted to make a go of it on her own. Rosalie had of course called to tell me that she was coming. I'm not sure if she suspected I already knew but I played the fool. So far I'd avoided another lecture from Dad as he didn't seem aware that I knew of Bella's plans and he certainly didn't volunteer the info. It was better to leave that in the dark.

I wasn't sure how we would make this work. I figured we would take it one day at a time and see what happened. I did feel guilty about asking her to come to me. It seemed like a chauvinistic thing to do but she seemed open to it. We'd just have to see what would happen after she got here.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter...but don't worry the next one will be longer...**

**Please leave me a comment. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope this chapter will make up for the last short one. **

**As always...thanks to my dearest binky911 and to HHH as he is my inspiration. **

**I apologize in advance for the POV flip flops in this chapter. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**~ Bella POV ~**

September...

The following day I slept in as late as I possibly could. Yesterday's drive had been long but I'd had Jessica as a distraction. Today it would be me, my thoughts and the road for many hours. I was eager to start out but Edward's flight wasn't scheduled to land until 4:40pm and I didn't want to be left waiting around Eureka for him.

I took out my phone to send him a quick message.

BBMessage Bella :: hey u! Can't wait 2 c u soon. ::

BBMessage ECullen:: I'm packed and ready to go. Please drive safe. ::

BBMessage Bella:: Don't worry. I'm an excellent driver. ::

BBMessage ECullen:: I hope so! But I can take over from Eureka if u want? ::

BBMessage Bella:: I'd rather your hands b free 4 other things. ;) ::

BBMessage ECullen:: Good point! C u soon. xxx ooo ::

It was nice to see his message come back so quickly. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. We had spoken for almost a month about this decision. It was hard to believe that in such a short time this man had become such a huge part of my world. We both decided we wanted to move ahead but we both understood the risks. If either of our parents caught wind of what we were doing, there would be hell to pay. Edward said his parents hadn't said anything to him about it although they knew I was coming. Mom had called Aunt Esme to ask her to watch out for me and make sure I was ok.

Mom didn't seem to have made any connection between my move to LA with my wanting to be near Edward. She had seen me spending time with James and seemed to have felt the Edward thing died a natural death. She was generally distracted easily and I was never more thankful for that than now! Charlie, just like everyone else, had been left in the dark and knew nothing.

* * *

I lay on the blow up mattress on the floor and played Brick Breaker on my phone until my stomach started to grumble. I gave Jessica a little shake

"Jess, I'm starving. I'm going to walk to the coffee shop on the corner and grab something. Do you want anything?"

"No I'll come with you. Just give me a second to get dressed."

Jessica was a good friend although often clueless to other people's lives unless they benefited hers in some way. Thankfully, she remained oblivious to my pensive mood. If she knew anything about Edward I would have been severely reprimanded for keeping secrets and then bombarded by a million questions.

I was ahead of schedule. Because I was so anxious I had left earlier than I should have and driving a little too fast may have resulted in the six hour drive actually taking five. I had gotten a room in a little motel close to the airport and it had given me a chance to call both Mom and Dad to let them know that I was okay and had stopped for the night.

I decided to take a long bubble bath. I needed to calm the flutter of butterflies in my stomach. Now that I had gone this far and was so close to seeing him, I was questioning everything. _Was this the right decision? Would he change his mind? Would I change mine?_ I dunked my head under the warm water and held my breath.

I finally emerged from my bath knowing that I had to get ready and go and pick Edward up from the airport. I was happy I had purchased a dress specifically for this occassion because the anxiety I was feeling right now would have had me dumping all my suitcases on the floor looking for the 'perfect' thing to wear. I was however rifling through my underwear trying to find the right one to wear._ Hmmm, probably another sign of insanity. Too frilly. Too cutesy. Too sexy. To hell with it, I'm not going to wear any!_

The hair was perfect and so was the makeup. I had the perfume on that Edward had loved when we were in Seattle. If I could just figure out how low or high to button this dress. I wanted to look sexy but not trampy and definitely not too conservative. _'Bella STOP! You look fine now go get in the damn car and pick up that sexy man!' Talking to myself again…oh boy._ The butterflies in my stomach felt like they were going crazy. Don't throw up, Bella!

**

* * *

**

**~ Edward POV ~**

"Welcome to Eureka/ Arcata airport. The current time is 4:45pm. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and please have a good evening."

Yes sir, I planned to have a great evening! I really wasn't sure what I was doing but I knew Bella would be in my arms soon and that was a damn good start. This crazy chemistry had me leaving work to run to her. _When had I ever done anything like that? _This was all so out of character for me.

I picked up the pace knowing she would be here waiting. I ended up behind an elderly couple that I just couldn't get around. I could see her now. Just past those doors. I wanted to push those dear people to the side so I could run to her but I did still have my manners. _Patience, Cullen._

* * *

**~ Bella POV ~**

There he was…..

He had seen me right away and waved to me from behind an elderly couple he couldn't get around. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes and I laughed. He finally got the opportunity to slide around them and he closed the space between us in a few long strides of those magnificent long legs. He grabbed me off the ground and held me so tight. _Could he hear my heartbeat? I felt like it would thump straight out of my chest._

"Hi stranger."

"Well hello there, Beautiful." He gave me a chaste and quick kiss on the side of my mouth. _Oh no was he rethinking this? _Maybe I wasn't what he thought he remembered.

"Umm.. I was a little early so I got us a room. Do you want to go and put your things away and freshen up and then we can get something to eat?" I asked. I was nervous and not sure what the correct thing to do next was. There were no guidelines to this relationship. We weren't 'dating'. I didn't even know what we were doing.

"Sure, that sounds great."

We talked about the weather, his business, my drive so far and his flight. _Oh Bella what have you done? Maybe this was a mistake._

* * *

**~ Edward POV ~**

I wasn't sure what to do. How would she feel if I grabbed her and stuck my tongue down her throat? Should I be romantic? She suggested dinner so that was a good start. Maybe a few glasses of wine would take the edge of the nerves. Being this close to her again, smelling that remarkable smell, I could feel that pull towards her but I couldn't tell from her actions if she was feeling it too.

* * *

Watching her ass as she walked in front of me towards the room was making it tremendously hard to keep myself under control. She put the keys in the door for the room and pushed it open.

"This is us." The blush in her cheeks made me want to hold her, comfort her.

I stepped in after her, putting my bags down and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath, caught her by the arm and pulled her to me kissing her. I wanted her. Needed her. Now. Our mouths devoured each other. She bit down on my lip and my dick was instantly hard. Yes she definitely still felt it. The electicity ran through her body into my own.

She pushed me up against the door and pushed her leg between my thighs pressing her body against mine, her hands tangled in my hair and pulled me into each kiss. I spun her around so she was now up against the hotel door. This wasn't going to get past here, we wouldn't make it to the bed not six feet away from us. I started undoing all those damn little button on her dress.

"Tear it." She barely got the words out she was panting so heavily.

"But Bel.." was as far as I got.

"TEAR IT!" It was an order. I pulled and all the buttons on the front her dress went flying. I took only a moment to admire the magnificent creature that stood before me for the most part gloriously naked. She wore nothing but what was left of her dress hanging from her shoulders her fingers furiously fighting with my belt buckle. _So happy I decided to buy those zip front jeans._ The look in her eyes was voracious and I was so hard I could feel the blood throbbing in my ears. My mouth came crashing down on hers again.

"Bella I want you." I was panting the words between devouring her mouth, her tongue, her lips.

The belt buckle was loose, the top button on my jeans undone.

"And I want you. Right now! Right here!"

Down went the zipper. _I knew commando was a good idea today._ My cock sprung loose. I found her pussy with my hand and she was so wet and ready for me. I pushed my jeans to the floor and reached into the front pocket of my bag for that little foil pouch. I rolled the condom on quickly trying to be careful not to tear it. I positioned myself at her entrance and thrust into her. I had to stop for just a moment letting my head stop spinning. I felt drunk with her scent. She was so tight, so wet and the feel of entering her nearly sent me over the edge.

"Edward you feel so good!" Her voice was so sexy, raspy with the passion she was feeling. Pushing her back up on the door, I lifted her and she threw her legs around my waist. I held her up, cupping her ass. All the unresolved tension I had felt since that July night in Seattle, drove everything I had into her.

"Bella, you feel so good. I want to make you feel good. I want to hear you scream my name."

"Make me cum baby. Fuck me harder." Listening to her talk to me that way was driving me crazy. This was not one of Johnnie Walker's cruel tricks. I was here, inside her and with every thrust I thought we might bring the door down.

"Unnnggghh EDWARD, I'm cumming." With that I exploded inside her, still holding her tight against me my head buried in her hair that was splayed across her shoulder. She hooked her feet together behind my back and I carried her to the bed and collapsed beside her, both of us covered in sweat, panting almost out of breath.

* * *

**~ Bella POV ~**

"And here… I was starting to feel… like you were having… second thoughts." I laughed. The words were coming out staggered because I still couldn't catch my breath.

"Second thoughts… about what?" he asked, panting himself.

"I thought maybe you were rethinking this non-plan that we have." He crawled up the bed to kiss me pushing a stray strand of my hair out of my face. Slowly he licked my bottom lip then gently took it in his mouth sucking on it. I moaned. Goosebumps formed on my body and I trembled. The chemistry was intoxicating.

"Bella, I don't know how much longer I could have stayed away from you. You can't rethink what you haven't really made a choice to think about. After that day, everything about you has drawn me in. I'm just doing what my body wants."

"Well, I can tell you right now my body wants a shower and some food!" I started to get up off the bed and had to sit back down. My legs had turned to jelly. "Yep, just give me a second and I'll be right in that shower."

He threw his head back and laughed. It sounded like music. This was the right decision. Being with him now, it was like we had never been apart. Like we were made to be together. I got up and tried again. "Ouch. Damn buttons." There were little buttons everywhere on the floor from my dress and I hurt my foot as I tried to get past them to the shower. Oh well, it had been a cute dress but this was well worth it's sacrifice.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed Edward and Bella finally getting back together...please write me a review and let me know what you think. **

**Love to you all...your reviews inspire to keep going...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took me a little time to get on with this... I had to rewrite it. Hope you enjoy!**

**As always without Binky911 my smut adjuster... I am nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**~ Bella POV ~**

Cradled in his arms, I nuzzled into his chest as the veil of sleep slowly started to lift. A shiver ran through my body as I inhaled the scent that was Edward.

"Cold, Sweetness?" he asked. _I liked this new pet name_.

"Mmmm, no. It's just being this close to you. It does crazy things to my body."

"Oh, really? I like doing crazy things to your body." He laughed. His voice was different here in person. It was sexy over the phone but feeling it resonate through him here beside me… I shivered again, goose bumps forming on my body.

"How long have you been awake?"

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, "An hour or so I think."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I was enjoying laying here with you." He kissed the top of my head, "I've spent too many mornings wishing I was holding you. I just wanted to enjoy it and I kinda like watching you sleep." Just then my stomach started to rumble. _Way to spoil a moment._ "Sounds like maybe you're hungry. I think I saw a pancake place on the way here yesterday. What do you say, feel like a little something to eat?"

"But I'm so very comfortable right now." I grumbled and stretched and realized almost every joint was a little sore. Not painful really. That 'good' sore like after you've worked out at the gym and had I ever worked out. Last night had been a marathon. Edward was incredible. He could hold out forever, rocking my body through orgasm after orgasm, seeming to take pleasure from the act alone and not rushing for completion. He seemed fascinated by my ability to multiple, cumming over and over again for him and found it a game to see just how many times he could do this. I believe we counted eight before I was simply exhausted and fell asleep.

He slid out of the bed and flipped open his bag to pull out some clothes. I watched him as he pulled jeans up over his long legs and bare ass and my mouth gaped as he flexed the cheeks to squeeze into them. Every line on his body appeared to have been carved by a mastermind like Michelangelo. After pulling on a Stoli t-shirt he placed my bag on the bed, unzipped it and flipped it open.

"Shall I dress you, Madam?" He made a huge sweeping gesture that sent me into a fit of laughter.

"I would rather your job be to undress me, kind Sir."

"I am at your service Madam, however you already seem to be in a state of undress. Perhaps there is some other way I could be of service to you?" He teased as he pulled me out from underneath the warm blankets. He started kissing my ankles trailing kisses up my leg then my tummy grumbled again.

"But first my lady, I shall feed you."

* * *

Everything on the menu looked so good. We never did make it to dinner last night. During the epic sex session Edward had managed to make his way down the corridor and had come back with a few bags of popcorn, chips, chocolate and a couple of sodas from the vending machines. Needless to say, I was feeling ravenous. When my crepes with whipped cream and berries arrived, I shamelessly coated them with a heavy layer of syrup and dug right in. Edward watched me, apparently astonished that there were women out there who actually enjoyed eating.

A little syrup and whipped cream missed my mouth and started to roll from the corner of my mouth down my chin. I raised my napkin to wipe it away and Edward's hand shot out so fast to grab my wrist that I actually jumped. He leaned in towards me and licked the syrupy trail from my chin and then licked the rest off my lips, gently sucking in the bottom one. Of course this led to an unabashed display of PDA. We were lost in that kiss until an older gentleman at the next table coughed loudly. It was clearly meant for us to notice that we were not alone. We both blushed and lowered our eyes back to our plates and finished off our meals.

* * *

**~ Edward POV ~**

That tiny bit of syrup and whipped cream on her chin was an opportunity to taste her that I could not let her wipe away. Once I did I only wanted more until that old man coughed so loudly that it brought us to the attention of most of the tables close to us. I made a mental note that whipped cream, syrup and Bella were a pleasurable combination that must be duplicated at our earliest convenience.

* * *

We were in Bella's red sports car on the open road. I was in wonderment of everything that was her, that incredible chestnut mane of hair blowing in the wind from her open sunroof, that amazing body that curved in all the right places. She often glanced over at me in her mirrored aviator glasses and smiled the most incredible smile meant just for me. This was easy and it felt so comfortable being with her.

"What are you staring at? Do I still have food on my face?" she asked.

"I'm staring at the most beautiful, incredible, sexy woman I think I've ever had the privilege of knowing." I placed my hand on her naked thigh. She was wearing a sexy black top that hung off one shoulder a silver tank peeked out from underneath, a pair of cut off denim shorts, some black socks or stockings or something that came up just over her knees and a pair of dark grey high heeled boots that ended just under her knee. It was casual but incredibly sexy. I readjusted myself and shifted in the seat. Dammit how would I sit in this car for the next five hours with a hard-on. _Calm down Cullen!_

I watched her fingers as they held on to the gear stick. She innocently caressed it in her hand, gently stroking the globular head and it left me wistfully thinking of her stroking me. I watched her shapely legs as she changed gears and noticed she hadn't pushed the clutch but had shifted the stick.

"How did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"Change the gear?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just know my car. When she's ready you can feel it and change without the clutch."

Wow, a woman who knew her car. Most women I knew had a hard time figuring out where the gas was supposed to go, never mind how to change a gear without the clutch. Hell, I didn't even know you could do that! Was there no end to the many facets of Bella Swan? I hoped that I would have all the time in the world to discover them. This woman that I had known as a clumsy little girl with Band-Aids on her knees; a woman I would normally have written off as too young for me had me completely and utterly captivated.

"My iPod's in the glove box. Would you mind taking it out? I really need some music." She snapped my attention back from my thoughts.

"Sure. Anything in particular you'd like to listen to?"

"OK so you're going to think this is crazy but Alice made me create a playlist and I promised her I would leave it on shuffle. Do you mind?"

I had to laugh. A full out, throw your head back belly laugh. That freaky little pixie! Bella glanced over at me obviously wondering if I had put some alcohol in the coffee I'd had at breakfast or if I'd just lost my marbles all together.

"She did the same thing to me!" I explained as I scrolled to the appropriate playlist and hit play. "She loaded a bunch of songs on my iPod when we were in Seattle and asked me to do the same thing, leave it on shuffle."

Bella looked at me for as long as her gaze could safely be kept from the road, incredulous. Then we were both full out laughing until we really heard what we were now listening to.

Madonna's Forbidden Love was now pounding through Bella's speakers.

**Once upon a time  
There was a boy  
There was a girl  
Hearts that intertwine  
They lived in a different kind of world**

**Forbidden love  
Are we supposed to be together  
Forbidden love**

Our full laughs started to fade to nervous ones. It was like being caught with your hand in the proverbial cookie jar as they say.

"Take the next exit up here, then your second right." I instructed folding the map back up.

"Where are we going?"

"I've taken the liberty of booking a room for us. I hope you'll like it."

* * *

**~ Bella POV ~**

The valet eyed my little red car and seemed to look down his nose at me as I handed him my keys. Edward handed him some cash and that seemed to have changed the disdainful look on his face.

As we walked in to the hotel I was so busy taking in the spectacular lobby that I nearly tripped over the porter who was taking our bags. Of course Edward caught me by the arm before I crashed to the floor.

"Edward, this is stunning but you know it isn't necessary." I told him.

"Of course it's necessary. I mean to spoil you now that I have you within reach." He snaked his arm around my waist and drew me in for a kiss. My head started to spin. This man was like a drug for me. All reasonable thought processes fell by the wayside while I was in his arms. All caution thrown to the wind.

A pretty petite red haired woman in a very conservative uniform behind the counter cleared her throat to get our attention. I had to laugh…I wondered if this would be the norm for us now; people trying to draw our attention back to reality while we were lost in our own little world. Edward raked his fingers through that amazing head of hair seemingly trying to get his composure back.

"Good evening and my apologies. I have reservations for Edward and Isabella Smith." He winked at me.

"Yes, Mr. Smith. I have you booked for an Ocean Front Room, Sir."

"And the items I requested?"

"Already in your room Mr. Smith and your bags are on their way up. Will you be dining in the restaurant this evening sir?"

"Yes. Would you please arrange a private table for us for about an hour from now? We've been travelling for quite some time and we would like to freshen up first."

"Yes, Sir. I'll take care of it." She said as she handed Edward the room card and gave us directions to where our room was.

* * *

I stood out on the patio and closed my eyes as I breathed in the warm sea air. It blew my hair around my face and Edward,who had slipped in behind me, moved my mussed up hair from my shoulder. He kissed me in that spot that he now knew drove me over the edge.

"Mmmm, Mr. Smith. You don't want to start something that you can't finish. We do need to go and eat."

"Is that a challenge, Mrs. Smith? Please don't underestimate me." He spun me around to face him hands fisted in my hair and pulled me into the most delicious kiss, slowly pulling my tongue into his mouth.

"Well… now that I think about it, I'm sure you'll taste much better than dinner will." I told him as I pulled his shirt over his head, enjoying the feel of his naked skin. I fought with his jeans and he helped me pull them down and off. Then I backed him up onto the small glass table set out on the patio for some meal. He was going to be mine. In the back of my mind I thought that if one of our neighbours were to come out on their patio Edward was totally exposed for the entire world to see. He was spread out on the table just for me. The thought of possibly being caught was all the more an aphrodisiac for me and I was getting off on how powerful I felt. I knelt on the floor in front of him running my hands down his stomach over his remarkable abs. Down his muscular thighs I moved, slowly licking his inner thigh, and trailing my tongue across his manhood. I licked the length of him before teasing the tip, then engulfing all of him in my mouth. He moaned the most pure sound of desire. The taste of him was heavenly and I loved the way he felt sliding in and out of my mouth, so big, so strong. I was lost in it when he started to tense up and I knew he was close.

"Mmmm Bella!" He groaned through gritted teeth obviously not wanting to call the attention of our neighbours.

I swallowed every last drop of his juices. "Nice appetizer." I said, cocking one eyebrow up as I licked my lips seductively.

"Really now? Is it my turn then?"

_I looked down at him and he was ready again! This man was made for sex!_

"Edward, as much as I would love to indulge you right now I do need real food. We've been on the road for so many hours and that horrid burger we ate at lunch is really not cutting it."

"Alright then, Sweetness. I have plans for you later anyway."

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT! I love to read them!**


End file.
